Dirty Deeds
by Bravada
Summary: A collection of smutty, slashy oneshots featuring everyone's favorite Viper. Cena/Randy, Edge/Randy, Nexus/Randy, and more.
1. CenaRandy

**Ok, so 'Dirty Deeds' is going to be where I put all my smutty, slashy oneshots. It'll also probably be where I dump all of the plot bunnies I can't get out of my head. Unfortunately, this will not be updated as regularly as my chaptered fics, but I'll probably try at least to make a weekly addition—hopefully more, but no promises. **

**PLEASE, BY ALL MEANS, MAKE REQUESTS! I love giving my readers what they want. Unfortunately, however, I have to really like a couple to devote a oneshot to them, so I won't be able to do every request I get. I'll let you know if I accept or deny your request, so no worries. Feel free to request a pairing, plotline, or any type of kink you want. Like I said, I like giving my readers what they want. **

**Also, I do tend to favor Jeff Hardy and Randy Orton, so any pairing that includes one of them is about a hundred times more likely to get done then ones that don't have them (there are exceptions to this, of course). You can expect to see lots of Cena/Randy, Edge/Randy, Edge/Jeff, and Hardycest, as those are my favorites to write. Thanks for reading, and please review!**

* * *

**1. Intoxicating—Cena/Randy, Centon**

The club was _packed_. Scantily clad men and women crowded the small dance area, twisting and thrusting their bodies to the heavy beat of hip hop music. The music was so loud that the words of the song were indiscernible over the wall-shaking bass thump, but no one seemed to care. The words didn't matter, it was the beat that was pulsing through everyone's veins. The mass of shaking, rolling, jerking, turning, bodies was so crowded together that it was difficult to perceive where one body ended and another began. Arms waved in the air, legs planted firmly to the ground, and stomachs were swaying from side to side as the tangle of people feverishly danced.

Thin smoke—born from both a generator and from multiple cigarettes—softly floated through the air, clogging the vision of everyone it passed. It was dark, but there were pulsing, vibrant strobe lights that lit the room every few seconds or so. All of this combined to create a surreal effect, turning the hot club into some sort of ethereal place where everything seemed both real and imagined at the same time. It just _was_. A bar stood on the opposite side of the entrance, and drunken bodies were swarming it, eagerly throwing their bills to the counter and demanding more and more alcohol. On the left side of the full dance floor were rows of tall tables. No chairs; patrons taking a break from dancing or taking a chance to drown themselves in alcohol were expected to stand at the black, metal tables.

And it was at one of those tables that John Cena stood. The Champ was dressed in simple blue jeans with a white top and carefully coordinated white shoes. His back was to the dance floor as he stood at the table, a few shots of whiskey sitting in front of him. He'd already done a few, and had been considering stopping when his good friends Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes returned with several more, loudly proclaiming that the night was not yet over. Matt Hardy—dragged to the club by his brother Jeff and Jeff's boyfriend Adam—had groaned at the sight of more alcohol, and John had to agree with him. They'd been partying for a solid three hours…were their friends ever going to tire?

"Come on Matty, John, we all gotta do 'em together!" Ted slurred happily, scooping up one of the whiskey shots.

Cody complied eagerly, quickly picking up a shot for himself and looking at John and Matt expectantly.

"Guys…we been at this since eleven, I don't think—" Matt began with a deep sigh, rubbing his dark eyes tiredly.

"I think ya need another one Matty…" Ted said clumsily, smiling at the older Hardy.

"Oh really?" Matt rolled his eyes, "And why is that?"

"Because you're gonna freak when ya see Jeffy and Addy…" Ted giggled to himself. Cody quickly joined in, and the Priceless couple was beside themselves with laughter as Ted drunkenly pointed to the dance floor.

John and Matt both turned, confused looks on their faces, to see just what exactly Ted was talking about. As soon as his blue eyes hit the dance floor, John's face broke into a dimpled smirk. Matt however, suddenly looked like he'd swallowed something rotten.

A certain purple haired Hardy and his blonde boyfriend were center stage, surrounded by men—and even some women—who were egging them on gleefully. Adam was behind Jeff, and the taller man was grinding his body against Jeff's so obscenely that John felt dirty just for watching. The younger Hardy certainly wasn't helping matters; he was swaying his hips in such a way that he was just asking to get raped. There were many catcalls as the two danced against each other, their bodies practically melting into one as Jeff grinded his ass into Adam's groin, and John could see Matt's face turning redder and redder with each whistle called at his baby brother.

"I am going to fucking bury Adam in my backyard!" Matt growled.

He turned and gripped a shot glass, hurriedly tipping the dark liquid down his throat. Slamming the glass back to the metal table, Matt turned, stomping off toward his younger brother, fully intending on giving Adam a Twist of Fate right in the middle of the club.

"Uh oh…" Cody giggled goofily, "Teddy, I think we got Jeffy in trouble…"

"Alright," John looked the two younger men in the eyes, "I think you both have had enough—"

"Oh come on Cena," Cody whined, the boy trying his best to give John his puppy dog eyes, "Please do another shot with us? Pretty please?"

"Sorry Cody, that shit don't work on me." Cena grinned.

"Damn." Cody scowled, "Teddy can never resist me when I give him the look…"

"Yeah, well maybe that's because he's your boyfriend." John chuckled slightly.

"Don't be hatin' Cena…" Ted slurred, his clouded eyes glaring at Cena.

"Ok…" Cody frowned, "Maybe he _has_ had enough…"

"Ya know what your problem is John?" Ted continued loudly, "Ya aren't drunk enough! Me and Cody and Jeff and Adam and Randy been havin' so much fun because we drink a lot…you…you and Matt just do a couple shots then _stop_….what…what the hell's up with that?"

"Speaking of Randy…where is our favorite Viper?" John turned his head to side, realizing that he hadn't seen his best friend in quite some time.

"Um…last time I saw him was when we were doing shots of tequila…" Cody replied slowly, wincing as he realized what he just said.

"Wait…Randy is single, probably drunk off tequila, and missing in a club full of guys?" John's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Cody…do you realize—"

"Uh…guys…" Matt Hardy walked back up to the table, Jeff in the grip of his right hand and Adam in his left. Both looked so drunk they probably didn't even know where they were at. The Enigma was giggling loudly, still dancing to the music even though his brother was holding on to him. Adam didn't look quite as happy, he was scowling like a certain someone had just ruined all his fun…but what else was new?

"Cody! Teddy!" Jeff managed to scramble out of Matt's hands, and he rushed forward, pulling the two much larger men into a tight, group hug.

"Can ya let go of me now?" Adam rolled his hazel eyes, glaring at Matt. The older Hardy reluctantly let go, and Copeland scampered away, quickly wrapping his arm around Jeff and pulling his boyfriend close against him.

"Uh, John." Matt bit his bottom lip, "I think you might want to go save Randy…"

"What?" John asked, once again confused.

"Well…" Matt turned around, pointing across the dance floor and toward the bar, "I think he's about to get himself into trouble…"

John turned, his eyes quickly scanning the club until he finally saw what Matt was pointing at. A clearly drunk Legend Killer was swaying on his feet…surrounded by what looked like three guys, who were all smiling at him in a far too friendly way. Scowling deeply, John turned and grabbed not one but two of the shots of whiskey. Not even blinking, he threw back one, and then the other, grimacing slightly as the burning liquid sloshed down his throat. Slamming both the glasses back to the table, John turned around, politely pushing past masses of warm bodies as he furiously stomped toward his intoxicated best friend.

Randy liked to drink. And when he drank…he drank a lot. That, combined with the fact that Randy oozed sex and dirty thoughts, often got him in a lot of trouble. He was extremely attractive, and—to make everything worse—he knew it. That knowledge gave Randy a confidence that made him even sexier, and because of this he often got a lot of attention when they went out. Normally, John would swallow his jealousy and force a smile whenever random guys tried their luck by flirting with Randy, but this time was different. The three men were standing around Randy in a way that made it seem like they were surrounding him, not offering him any chance of escape. The one in front of Randy—the leader of the little group, it seemed—was even going so far as to place a hand on Randy's hip, drawing the Viper closer. And poor Randy was too drunk to realize the disturbing way all three men were smirking at him…

John jutted his chin out defiantly as he approached, his hands curled into fists. The two men on the side must've seen the rage in his eyes, because they both took a step back, holding their hands up defensively as if to prove they weren't touching anything they shouldn't be. The third man, a blonde with a sly smile, took no notice of Cena. He simply stared at Randy, his hand gripping Randy's hip and holding the Legend Killer near him. If he had been sober, Randy would've surely seen the warning signs: two friends to keep a lookout, a hand holding him in place, the blonde's eyes traveling up and down Randy's body…any idiot could see that the blonde had plans for Randy.

"Randy." John stepped forward, pushing his way past the two men on the side, making sure to enter Randy's range of vision.

"John!" Randy's face broke into an amazingly handsome, if not slightly crooked, smile as he realized his best friend was there, "Hey John, how're ya doin'?"

Poor thing. Still didn't realize he had been hunted like a piece of meat… As soon as Randy said John's name, the blonde finally turned, his brown eyes narrowing as they focused in on Cena. He scowled deeply, realizing immediately that he had run into some competition.

"I'm fine Randy." John tried his best to keep his voice steady, despite the fury and alcohol flowing through his veins, "Actually, I came to get you because we're leaving." A lie, of course. But that didn't matter; Randy was so drunk he probably wouldn't realize Cena wasn't telling the truth. The three surrounding him, however, were keenly aware of the game he was playing.

"We're leavin'?" Randy turned to the side, facing Cena instead of the blonde, "But it's still early…"

The blonde scowled even deeper, clearly displeased that his prey was giving John all the attention.

"I don't think he wants to go yet." The blonde growled, glaring at Cena. His grip on Randy's hip tightened, and he pushed him slightly, forcing Orton to face him.

Randy laughed a little, leaning into the man's touch, "Yeah John…let's stay longer…"

The sight of Randy pushing his body against the blonde was enough to make John see red. Letting out a small growl of frustration and anger, he reached out, his strong hand easily wrapping around Randy's tattooed wrist. Tugging on Randy's arm, John pulled his best friend away from the blonde. Randy stumbled slightly from the sudden change of momentum, but he offered no protest when John pulled his body against him, wrapping an arm protectively around Orton. In fact, Randy seemed to lean into John's hold, his hard body pressing up against John's abdomen.

"We're leaving." John snarled, daring the men to object. The two on the side seemed to get the hint, but the blonde continued to stare at him defiantly.

"If you wanted a whore for yourself…" The blonde hissed slowly, "Then you should've gone and gotten your own…I saw this one first!"

The rage John had felt before was nothing compared to what he felt when the blonde dared to call Randy a whore. Sure, Randy had made a mistake by drinking too much…but the blonde had hunted him down! He'd practically cornered Randy and had been forcing himself on him before John showed up! How on earth was Randy a whore in this situation? If he had cornered this man alone…if there weren't so many people around…John would've beaten him to a bloody mess for what he said about his best friend. But he didn't do that. Instead, he let go of Randy and stomped forward. Reaching up, he grabbed the blonde by the collar, forcing the man against the wall and holding him there. The man struggled slightly, yelping as John held him still, but he couldn't escape Cena's tight hold.

"You don't fucking call him that." John growled lowly, his blue eyes glaring at the blonde with silent fury, "I know what you were thinking. You were going to use him—"

"Yeah? Is that what I was going to do?" The blonde laughed darkly, "Don't act so self-righteous you fucking prick. I saw the way you were looking at him when you walked up. You'd do the same thing as me if he'd let you…"

John opened his mouth to angrily tell the man to shove it, but—as his thick arms held the blonde against the wall—he realized there was a small ounce of truth in what he had said.

The blonde laughed again, a hollow sound, "See? You walk in here and act like you're better then me, but you ain't. You'd fuck the shit out of him—"

"You fucking listen to me." John roared, teeth bared, "He's mine, you fucking got that? If I ever see you within ten feet of him again I'll fucking beat your face into the wall!"

The man didn't answer. He simply narrowed his brown eyes, glaring at John with a mixture of anger and defeat. He seemed to have finally understood that Cena was serious, and he wasn't going to be able to change his mind.

"John?" Randy whimpered weakly, his blue eyes clouded with liquor as he looked at his clearly agitated best friend. John turned, letting go of the useless blonde in front of him, his own blue eyes meeting Randy's. Along with worry, Cena saw a small amount of fear in his eyes, and it made his heart sink, knowing that something he had done had scared Randy. Or maybe Randy had finally realized how much danger he had been in earlier…

"Come on Randy," John said tiredly, reaching forward and placing a hand on Orton's shoulder, "We need to go."

"What about…the others?" Randy's mind was a swirling mess of alcohol, but he still remembered that he and John had come to the club with several friends.

"Don't worry about them." John sighed, steering Randy away from the men, "They'll be fine."

* * *

Back at the club, John had correctly guessed that Randy was way too drunk to be in the company of strangers. That had become more and more obvious as John helped Randy walk—or rather, stumble—across the floral patterned carpet and to his hotel room. It wasn't long before Randy was clinging to John, his tattooed arms wrapped around John's waist, as he dragged one foot after another, trying his hardest not to fall. Luckily, Randy was only on the second floor, so it was a very short elevator ride, and they didn't have far to walk. But each step required more and more effort on John's part, as Randy was quickly losing what little motor control he had left after gulping down tequila, vodka, and who knows what else.

"John…" Randy slurred slowly, eyes unfocused, "John…where are we goin'?"

"To your room, Randy." John sighed softly, walking slowly, "Remember?"

"John…the floor's moving…" Randy said incredulously, his blue eyes widening.

"The floor isn't moving, you are." John gave a small chuckle.

"Oh…the walls are moving too…" Randy continued, looking around.

"Yeah, well that's also because—you know what? Never mind." John shook his head, not bothering, "We're at your door anyway."

John let go of Randy, allowing the extremely intoxicated man to slide against the wall, using it to brace himself. Randy didn't seem capable of standing on his own any longer. The tall, tan man slumped against the drywall, his head rolling from side to side as his icy blue eyes attempted to focus themselves. Randy absolutely reeked of alcohol, John could smell tequila on him most, with some vodka and perhaps rum as well.

"Randy, where's—" John began.

Randy acted so quickly he ended up completely catching John off guard. The Viper reached forward, his skilled fingers gripping the front of John's white shirt. Without warning he tugged, yanking Cena forward. Before John had any time to react, Randy pressed his lips against his mouth, and all John could feel was Randy's warm tongue pushing against his lips, begging for entrance. Cena's mind went numb and he froze, his entire body going rigid. That didn't seem to bother Randy, though, because the younger man was moving his lips against John's mouth like his life depended on it. And then John felt Randy's teeth tugging at his bottom lip, and he let out a gasp of surprise. Randy seized the opportunity, and he forced his tongue forward, probing into John's hot mouth.

A voice in the back of Cena's head was screaming at him, telling him that this was his best friend he was kissing, but John completely ignored that voice, finally melting into the kiss. Moaning slightly, he pushed forward, shoving his own mouth against Randy's, relishing the whimper of surprise Randy let out as John's mouth dominated his. Cena pressed his tongue forward then, forcing it into Randy's mouth, his knees nearly going weak as he felt Randy's own hot, wet tongue sliding against his. And then Randy pulled on his shirt again, and John shoved his body forward, a loud thump sounding out as he pushed Randy's body up against the wall. The younger man gasped at that, and John held him in place, his lips pressed up against Randy's.

His brain going crazy with lust and confusion, John placed his hands on Randy's hips, and he pulled him toward his own body, thrusting his own hips forward as he did so. Randy moaned at that, the deep, throaty sound vibrating past his mouth, and his lips slid away from John's. Cena hissed in pleasure as Randy worked his lips along John's jaw and down to his neck, sucking and biting gently on the hot skin of John's throat. The feeling of Randy's warm tongue sliding against his flesh nearly drove John mad. Growling in need, he yanked Randy's hips forward again, pulling Randy's groin across the hardness in his own pants. The jeans had grown uncomfortably tight in the past few minutes, and the sensation of Randy bucking his hips into John's erection was practically mind numbing.

"John…" Randy whined, his lips moving across John's neck as he thrust his hips forward, pushing himself into Cena's hard on.

It was with that single word that John's mind snapped back to reality. A jolt running through his body, Cena suddenly realized that he was making out—making out intensely—with his best friend. His best friend…someone who should've been completely off limits. Panic flowing through his veins, John pulled back suddenly, looking down at Randy with shock and disbelief in his eyes. Not only was it his best friend he had been feeling up, but it was his extremely drunk best friend. Shit…the man in the club had been right…

"Randy, Randy stop." John said, his voice shaking slightly as he pushed Orton away.

"Come on John," Randy was licking his lips, looking up at John with pure lust in his pale eyes, "Nobody has to know…"

"No, Randy." John shook his head, summoning all the willpower he possessed. Randy was looking up at him with such desire it was almost painful to deny him…especially when his tongue flicked across his lips, wetting them innocently…

"Don't tell me you don't want me." Randy smirked, his eyes traveling downward and landing on the tent between John's legs.

"That doesn't…" John scowled deeply, "Randy, you're drunk. I'm not…I'm not going to take advantage of you—"

"But John…" Randy whined, placing his hands on John's waist. His slender fingers expertly worked their way up John's shirt, and the older man suppressed a shudder as Randy's hands ghosted over his stomach.

"I said no, Randy!" John hissed, batting away Randy's hands angrily, "I'm not going to let this fucking happen when you're drunk. Now, where's your room key?"

Randy smirked before turning around and sliding the key card out of his back pocket, making sure that Cena knew exactly where it was coming from. He faced the door then, sliding the card through the lock effortlessly, and then he pushed the door open, drunkenly stumbling in. Barely four steps into the room and Randy almost fell over his own feet. John rushed forward, however, and he managed to catch the Legend Killer before he fell.

"Watch yourself." John said sternly, wrapping an arm around Randy's shoulders and leading him toward the unmade bed. The hotel comforters were of a bland, navy blue color, and the matching sheets and pillows were scattered across the bed and floor. Apparently the maid hadn't shown up…

Randy half lay, half fell onto the bed once John released him, his tan body stretching across the blue sheets lazily, a handsome grin crossing his face. To John's horror, he reached up and slowly peeled his shirt off, taking special care to make sure that John saw every inch of his six-pack and his inked biceps. Cena swallowed dryly as Randy laid back, his bare torso bright against the dark sheets. Randy then kicked off his shoes, and an uncomfortable silence entered the room as John stared down at his half naked friend.

"Are you going to be ok, Randy?" John asked almost suspiciously, his blue eyes narrowing.

"Nope. The room's spinnin'…I can't walk straight…and you won't give me what I want." Randy grumbled, sort of laughing and complaining at the same time.

"Randy," John sighed tiredly, "You only want me because you're drunk—"

"What's the matter, John?" Randy drew his hands up, his own fingers sliding across the rippling muscles of his abdomen, "Don't you want me?"

John gulped as Randy continued touching himself, expert fingers drawing across the tan skin of his tight stomach. And then Randy's fingers traveled upward, and John's cock grew painfully stiff as Randy began sucking on two of his fingers. His lips wrapping around his own fingers, Randy kept his eyes on John as he sucked, letting out a soft, slutty moan as his tongue darted out, flicking against his own skin. Cena actually had to shift his weight on his feet, his dick was so swollen, and it took every ounce of self control he had to stop himself from waltzing over and fucking Randy into oblivion. He didn't move, he merely stared as Randy suddenly pulled his fingers from his mouth. Drawing the digits across his stomach, Randy left two wet lines from his chest all the way down to his belly button.

"Randy…stop…" John murmured, but there was no conviction in his voice.

Sensing victory, Randy sat up, and then stood up, swaying as he did so. He walked toward John with an awkward, intoxicated gait, hips swaying, yet John did nothing to prevent him from approaching. John merely stood still, watching Randy with sharp eyes. As some point Randy slid down to his knees, and then he was practically crawling across the cheap carpet toward John. The sight of a half naked Randy Orton on his hands and knees and crawling toward him almost pushed John over the edge, but somehow he managed to stay still as Randy drew closer and closer. And then Randy was sitting on his knees in front of him, eye level with John's rock hard dick. He was looking up at John, blue fire in his eyes, and then his eyes fell down, looking straight ahead at John's tented pants.

"Randy…no…_ah_!" John gasped as Randy pulled his shirt up and pressed his lips lightly on his lower stomach, just below his navel. Randy kissed him a few more times, his lips moving clumsily and softly across the skin of John's lower belly. The sensation was so light, yet so sexual it almost made John collapse. Warm lips moving gently across skin that was only a few inches above his aching cock…

"John…" Randy murmured, placing his hands on either of John's hips as his lips moved across his skin, "You…you _never_ notice me…"

Cena barely had time to comprehend those words before Randy reached for his belt. John didn't fight him then, no, instead he tugged his own shirt off, his heavily muscled torso suddenly exposed to the world. Randy licked his lips as he slowly unbuckled John's belt, and then he was pulling down the zipper… Randy's eyes widened slightly as he pulled John's swollen cock out of his pants, slightly impressed. John was certainly above average… Leaning forward, he reached his hand out, his fingers wrapping around the base of John's dick, earning a shudder from the older man.

John's eyes nearly rolled back into his head when Randy leaned forward and flicked his wet tongue lightly across the tip of his cock. He wanted desperately to grip Randy by the hair and shove his dick down his throat, but he willed himself to stay still, biting his bottom lip as Randy's lips sucked gently on the head of his dick. Randy sucked for a few seconds, and then he drew his lips across the underside of John's cock, his tongue lapping at the soft, hot skin.

"Randy…Randy don't…_oh_." John moaned lowly as Randy slid his tongue up from the base of his dick all the way to the tip, where he began sucking hard, tongue swirling around the stiff head. Randy turned his head to the side then, and John shuddered as he felt his cock pushing up against the inside of Randy's hot, velvety mouth.

"Don't what, John?" Randy asked, his throat vibrating with each word. John hissed in pleasure at that, and he subconsciously thrust his hips forward, his cock pushing against Randy's lips. Orton pulled away then, gripping John's dick with one hand, and he began pumping him up and down slowly, smirking as John's groin bucked with each pull of his hand.

"Do you want me to stop?" Randy questioned, still jerking John with his hand as he pressed his lips against the tip of John's dick, kissing the soft skin lightly. Cena didn't answer, but he did roll his hips forward, closing his eyes in ecstasy as he pushed his cock past Randy's lips and into his wet mouth. Randy didn't move though, he stayed still, his tongue lapping at the underside of the hard dick. Cena groaned slightly, and he bucked his hips some more, barely sliding his dick in and out of Randy's mouth, but it wasn't the hard, deep thrusting he was craving. Opening his eyes, he looked down at Randy, his cheeks flushing slightly.

"Suck me." John growled the command, clenching his teeth.

Randy eagerly complied, widening his mouth as much as he could, and leaning forward. John almost screamed in pleasure when his dick slid down Randy's throat, the warm, hot wetness enveloping his practically bursting cock. He couldn't help himself, he reached forward, a single hand resting on the back of Randy's head. Orton leaned into in touch, and John—feeling emboldened by the gesture—gripped Randy's short, brown hair gently, pulling Randy roughly toward him. His cock shoved all the way down Randy's throat then, and John let out a deep moan as he began thrusting in and out, his now wet dick fucking Randy's throat.

"Fuck…Randy!" John moaned, thrusting his hips forward.

Randy was sucking as hard as he could, hollowing out his cheeks as John's cock rammed in and out of his throat, and to John's surprise he moaned as well, his throat vibrating against John's dick. The heat and the vibrations were almost too much, and John could feel the heat between his legs building up. Randy must've known he was about to blow soon, because he pulled away suddenly, John's cock making a soft popping sound as it was pulled from his mouth. Cena looked down at him questioningly, panting, his dick begging for attention, but he remained still, wondering why Randy had stopped. It didn't take long for him to figure it out: Randy stood and turned, walking very, very slowly toward the bed. Orton reached down and began unbuckling his belt when he looked over his shoulder, smirking sexily at John, his blue eyes half lidded over.

"What're you waitin' for?" Randy asked.

John walked forward then, closely following behind Randy. Orton lay down on the bed, tugging his jeans off as he did so. To John's surprise, Randy was not wearing any underwear. His thick dick sprang into view as he pulled his jeans down. Randy laid down on his back, pushing his legs apart slightly, still smirking as he looked up at John expectantly. He was quite the sight: his lean, muscled body was incredibly sexy, and John could feel his hands itching to touch him. John didn't even wait for him to ask: he pulled down his jeans and his boxers at the same time, deciding that Randy would most certainly want him naked. He was right: Randy's blue eyes brightened and his smirk grew wider as he stared at John's six-pack, his tongue darting out to lick his lips.

John crawled on the bed toward Randy, laying his paler body on top of Randy's own tanner, inked frame. Randy let out a soft moan as John wrapped his hands around his wrists, pinning Randy to the bed. Orton thrust his hips upward, his swollen cock brushing up against John's own dick, but still Cena did not move. He was looking down at Randy with a mixture of tenderness and pain.

"Randy…" John groaned as he felt Randy's thighs rubbing against his own, "Tell me you want this…"

"John," Randy growled, bucking his hips up again, "Fuck me. Now."

"I…I need to know we'll still be ok when you wake up in the morning." John said, looking down at Randy with sparkling blue eyes.

Randy wasn't a patient person, and this reflected when pushed his lips forward, crushing his mouth against John's, forcing his tongue past John's lips. Cena lost control then, and he let go of Randy's wrists, his body smothering Randy's. John could feel the tight muscles of their stomachs rubbing against each other as he pushed his tongue against Randy's, his lips tugging and pulling at Randy's mouth. Orton whimpered softly, and he thrust his hips up once again. This time John pushed himself against Randy too, and the feeling of their swollen cocks rubbing against each other was almost enough for John to see white.

"Wanted…wanted this for so long…" John murmured, moving his mouth to Randy's neck and sucking hard. Randy moaned in pleasure as John lapped at the small red mark left behind from his sucking

"I _tried_, John." Randy whispered, his tongue flicking out and grazing across John's ear, "But…but you never noticed me…"

John thought back to all those times they went out to the clubs or the bars. Randy would show up, dressed to kill, and he'd eagerly throw back as many drinks as he could. Always, always he would encourage John to do the same… And all those times Randy had been asked by other people to come home with them…he had almost always denied them… This whole time, had all that been because of John?

His mind flooding with all sorts of new thoughts and questions, John reached down, wrapping his hand around Randy's stiff cock. The younger man moaned as John began fisting his cock, but he was silenced when Cena leaned forward and pressed their mouths together again. Tongue probing Randy's hot mouth, he continued jerking Randy's rock-hard dick, smiling into the kiss when Randy's hips bucked a little. His hand moving up and down across warm flesh, John relished the sight of Randy's flushed body moving with his pumping. He let go then, and his fingers moved downward, pushing against Randy's pink entrance until suddenly Randy broke off the kiss and pushed him away.

"No." Randy shook his head, "Just do it."

"Are you sure?" John asked, his hand going back to rubbing Randy's dick.

"Y-yes…" Randy gasped, "Just…j-just fuck me already…"

John didn't need to be told twice. He positioned himself above him, pushing Randy's thighs apart with his own legs, and then he could feel his cock pressing at Randy's entrance. He pushed forward slowly, his thick, swollen dick sliding inch by inch into Randy's tight heat. Orton whimpered in pain and pleasure, and he wrapped his arms around John, digging his nails into his side, letting John know just how much he was being stretched.

"Fuck Randy…your so tight…" John hissed, gritting his teeth as he pushed farther, the warmth surrounding him nearly choking his dick.

"Your…so fucking big…" Randy whined, biting his bottom lips as John's thick cock tore into him.

John was buried to the hilt then, and he pulled out slowly before gently pushing himself back in, gripping Randy's hips with his hands. He continued the slow pace for a few moments, allowing Randy to adjust to his considerable size, but the agony of moving so slowly drove him mad. What he really wanted to do was fuck Randy so hard he couldn't walk…

"John…I said fuck me! Shit…" Randy moaned, throwing his head back.

So Randy wanted to be fucked? Fine, John could certainly do that. He ripped himself almost completely out of Randy and then rammed himself back in, earning a moan of delight from the younger man. Not stopping this time, John yanked back out again before shoving right back in, pushing into Randy so hard that they scooted a few inches across the bed. Randy's nails dug into his back as he thrust in and out, his swollen cock sliding roughly inside Randy. He continued pumping into Randy furiously, his hips thrusting so fast and so hard Randy was seeing stars. And then John hit him in his pleasure spot, and Randy arched his back, whimpering in lust as he bucked his hips upward, pulling John into himself.

The heat building between his legs, John lost all control. Gripping Randy's hips, he yanked Randy's body against him, pushing himself so deep into Randy he was sure he would be asked to stop. But Randy didn't say anything…he merely moaned and rocked against John's body, making sure that John hit his prostate with every thrust he made. And then John pulled himself out of Randy, his cock dripping with precum, and Randy looked up at him with red cheeks, panting hard.

"John, why'd you—" Randy began.

"Get on your knees." John growled, backing up, rubbing his hard dick.

Randy seemed to like that idea. He scrambled onto his hands and knees, looking over his shoulder as he raised his tight ass in the air, spreading his legs to give John a good show. Cena kneeled behind him, and then he grabbed him by the hips, roughly yanking Randy backwards. Orton moaned in pleasure as John's dick shoved into him again, and his hands gripped the sheets tightly as Cena once again began fucking him for all he was worth. John's hands digging into Randy's hips, he growled in pleasure as he thrust as deep as he could into Randy's willing ass, his balls slapping against Randy's thick thighs. In and out, in and out John thrust, his swollen cock stabbing at Randy's pleasure button with each shove.

"Oh…fuck John! Right there…" Randy howled, backing himself into Cena's ramming, loving the way John's thick dick rubbed against his prostate.

But Cena didn't stop there. He reached around with one hand and began jerking Randy roughly, his hands tugging at the soft skin of Randy's hard cock. Orton was practically screaming in pleasure at that point, rolling his hips each time John fucked and jerked him.

Randy came first. He moaned loudly as his cock twitched in John's hand, shooting hot cum out onto the sheets. The sight of Randy clenching his eyes shut and cumming all over the bed sent John over the edge. Grabbing Randy's hips with both his hands, he shoved himself deep into his best friend, then yanked himself nearly all the way out, and then rammed his stiff cock all the way in. He came then, his whole body shuddering as he shot warm, white liquid into Randy's ass, and after a few more rough thrusts, he pulled himself out, his dick still leaking slightly. Randy collapsed then, and directly after John's body collapsed on top of his. And they lay there, a hot, sticky mess, both of them flushed bright red and panting heavily from exertion.

"John…" Randy panted, "You should be my boyfriend…"

"Oh?" John smiled, bending down to kiss Randy on the shoulder, "And why is that?"

"Because…because I could go for some more of this." Randy sighed.

"So could I , Randy." John replied, "So could I."

"I thought…I thought you knew." Randy slurred, still feeling the effects of the alcohol.

"No." John shook his head, "I can't believe…all this time…I've been wanting you for ages and this whole time…"

"You're pretty fucking stupid." Randy laughed.

"We should shower." John said, kissing Randy lightly behind the ear.

"We?" Randy asked.

"Yes 'we'." John growled into Randy's ear, "I've been wanting to fuck you for years. We got a lot of catching up to do."

"I'm not going to be able to walk tomorrow, am I?" Randy sighed.

"Nope. Probably not." John said with a dimpled smirk.


	2. EdgeRandy

**2. Supernatural—Edge/Randy**

**

* * *

**

The hotel's club was crowded. Men and women bounced themselves on the dance floor, and there was a line of drunks throwing down sweaty bills at the bar. The heavy beat of techno and hip hop music thudded through the air, the pounding bass strong enough to make the walls vibrate. Blue and white lights flashed through the darkness, every now and then illuminating the crowd, creating a pulsing strobe-light effect. There was the faint stench of vomit in the air—surely the product of some idiot girl who drank more then she could handle—mixed in with the smell of liquor and sweat.

And yet—despite all the life that was surrounding him—Hunter had grown bored.

The blonde behemoth was leaning against a wall, his massive body clad in jeans, a black leather jacket and a black t-shirt. He held a small glass filled with dark liquid in his left hand, and he tipped it up to his lips, easily downing the burning liquor without a second thought. Shaking his head slightly, his blonde ponytail bobbed in the air as he surveyed the crowd on the dance floor before him.

There had been several men—and a woman or two—who had captured his attention. He'd even briefly toyed with the idea of pursuing a particularly attractive blonde boy…but in the end logic beat out his desire. Now was not the time to hunt. It was the new moon—or, as the other wolves called, the no moon. Either way, it was the time of the month where the wolves were at their weakest. They certainly had the inhuman strength, agility, and resilience that was the trademark of their species, but during the new moon they couldn't transform into their wolf forms…and that left them much weaker than normal. Hunter hadn't lived for over four hundred years because he was stupid…oh no, he'd learned long ago that it was often much more beneficial to suppress his hunting desires then to simply give in and kill whoever he wanted, whenever he wanted.

Not that that made swallowing his blood thirst any easier.

Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, Hunter sighed deeply. It didn't seem he was going to get to have any fun tonight…

"New moon getting to you too?"

Hunter's brown eyes slid to the left, and he found himself looking down at the boy he often considered his protégée. Well…Hunter always referred to him as a boy, but in actuality Randy Orton was nearing ninety…quite old, for human years, but mere infancy in wolf years. Randy was leaning against the wall as well, his tan, lean body stretched out lazily, hands tucked into his jean pockets. Heavily inked, thick biceps strained against Randy's black t-shirt, and—not for the first time—Hunter found himself admiring the fine specimen that was his protégée.

He really was quite an attractive boy, something—much to Hunter's chagrin—that most people noticed immediately upon meeting Randy. The boy had lovely blue eyes; a very pale shade that, Hunter had found, were often very expressive. Randy could easily melt ice with a simple stare, and Hunter had witnessed himself how well Randy could use his eyes to draw in allies—or victims. Apart from his eyes, he had a handsome smile, and short brown hair that was just long enough for fingers to grip…something Hunter had discovered firsthand. If a nice face wasn't enough, Randy certainly had a body to kill for: taught muscles rippled underneath tan skin, and his arms were covered with dark skull tattoos.

"I've been at this for far too long to let the new moon get to me." Hunter chuckled lowly, his voice completely indiscernible over the music. Having super sensitive hearing was another trait the wolves possessed, one they often exploited in places like the club.

"Yeah, right." Randy smirked cockily up at the blonde, "I bet you're bored as fuck, just like me."

"Calm down." Hunter growled, giving the younger man a stern look, "You know tonight's not the night."

"Hey, hey. Were still a hundred times stronger then any of these humans." Randy scoffed, waving his arm at the crowd of dancing bodies, "Why should I be scared to hunt? It's not like any of them could even touch me…at least, not if I didn't want them to."

"That's not the point." Hunter shook his head, "You know there's witches, demons, and all kinds of other things out there that could hurt you. I mean, shit Randy, what if you ran into a witch tonight? Or a vampire? The point is that you'd hate to be caught in a tight spot on the worst night possible just because you couldn't control yourself for once."

"You know Hunter…" Randy rolled his eyes cheekily, "I think you're getting old. You worry too much."

"Watch yourself, boy." Hunter smirked, "I could still whip your ass any day of the week."

"Whatever," Randy laughed arrogantly, "That's if you could even catch me."

"Why aren't you out dancing or something?" Hunter replied, glancing at the dance floor.

"I feel like hunting. So…I'm going to hunt." Randy shrugged, his icy blue eyes staring out at the mass of bodies pulsing in front of them.

"Whatever you want, Randy." Hunter hissed with an irritated shrug, "I'm not going to tell you no, because I know you won't listen to me anyway."

"Damn right I won't." Orton grinned, standing up straight. Giving Hunter a charming smile over his shoulder, Randy walked off, disappearing quickly in the mess of people feverishly dancing.

Stupid boy, Hunter thought with a huff. That wolf-pup would be lucky to reach three hundred years.

Shaking his worry for Randy out of his mind, Hunter stood up and made his way for the bar. If he couldn't hunt, he was at least going to get completely hammered. He had to get some fun out of the night…

* * *

"Aren't you going to choose one?"

Adam Copeland took a swig of his whiskey, closing his eyes to relish the feeling of the liquor singing his throat. Alcohol was one of the few substances that affected vampires—how, none knew, but they all exploited it. A third of all drunks alive were vampires simply looking for something that made them feel. Something that wasn't blood, of course. As delicious as that was, one did eventually begin to desire some variety. Drugs and alcohol were celebrated by his species…something that would probably eventually contribute to their extinction. For Adam, he was even worse off because he'd loved the taste of alcohol even when he was a weak human…his taste for liquor had only grown ten times stronger since he'd been converted.

The blonde was standing against the wall not far from the club's bar, his hazel eyes focused on the dance floor. To his left stood his brother, Jay; his real brother, not just a coven brother. The first thing Adam had done upon being converted was convert his brother…as time inched by, he greatly began to question that decision, not only because he'd condemned his brother to the dull life of immortality, but because now he was stuck with him forever.

"Well? You don't have all night. Pick one." Jay huffed again, his arms crossed in front of him.

"Quit bitching," Adam rolled his eyes, reaching up and running a hand through his long blonde hair, "You're just jealous because you can't hunt tonight."

"Shut up." Jay pouted, glaring up at his taller brother, "You know how pissed Mark gets when I go home with someone. He wouldn't talk to me for a week…"

Adam sighed deeply, reaching up and tugging on the black collar of his t-shirt, "You've been with Calaway for almost six hundred years…you'd think he'd be willing to share once in a while."

"I wish." Jay groaned, reaching up and scratching at his own short, blonde hair, "He just can't seem to understand that nobody else means anything to me…I wish we could be like Matt and Jeff. They get to fuck and hunt whoever they want—"

"Yeah, well, you know how much Matt loves watching Jeff get dominated." Adam shrugged. He agreed that Mark should loosen up with Jay, but Matt and Jeff were on a whole different level. Copeland was pretty sure that if he took the brothers to a psychiatrist they would qualify as psychotic nymphomaniacs.

"Anyway, why don't you hurry up and pick someone so I can go back home to Mark?" Jay replied, waving his arm out toward the crowd, "We've been here almost an hour."

"I'm just waiting for the right one." Adam growled in annoyance. Damn, he hated being rushed.

"Oh come on." Jay groaned again, chewing on his bottom lip slightly, "There's got to be over a hundred people here…I mean, I know you're picky, but there's got to be at least _one_ here that's up to your standards."

"Go ahead and fucking leave if you want." Adam snapped, his fangs nearly visible, "I don't need a god damn baby sitter anyway."

"You know Mark doesn't like any of us to go alone." Jay snorted in reply, growling right back at his brother.

"Well, what Mark doesn't know won't hurt him." The blonde vampire grumbled, fidgeting in his dark jeans and tee.

"Yeah, right." His brother scoffed, rolling his eyes, "Like you'd say that to his face."

"Whatever. You know he's all talk and no…no…" Adam's voice trailed off as his dead eyes focused in on the dance floor.

Oh, he was _perfect_.

In the midst of the drunken crowd stood what appeared to be a Greek god. He was a tall man—easily surpassing six feet, but still at least several inches shorter then Copeland. Tan skin hugged tight muscles that—even as the Adonis stood still—were flexing impressively. The man's arms were adorned with dark skulls and various other frightening images; black ink staining an almost perfect body. The man was standing in the crowd, a bored expression across his handsome face. He was half smirking, half frowning, his head turning on a swivel, surveying the people around him. A brunette man stood next to him, but the Adonis didn't appear to be paying him much attention, despite the obvious effort the brunette was giving.

"Whoa." Jay whistled lowly, "You better be happy Matt and Jeff aren't here. They'd never let you keep him all to yourself…"

Adam didn't answer, he was staring too hard at the man to really comprehend what Jay was saying.

"Ok then…" Jay chuckled quietly, turning away, "I'm just going to leave you two alone."

His brother left then, pushing his way past the myriad of drunks, heading towards the door…no doubt in a hurry to get back to Calaway. Not that Adam minded…he'd certainly found his prey for the night. Reaching his hand up, Adam slowly tipped back his glass of whiskey, gulping the brown liquid down, his hazel eyes still glaring intensely at the Adonis. His tongue flicking out to lick his lips, Adam lowered the glass back down. The Adonis would be his, he'd already decided. It wasn't even a question, merely a statement of fact. Copeland had been hunting for almost seven hundred years now…he most certainly knew how to lure them in. No matter how attractive the man may be, he would be no exception…

Leaning against the wall, Adam simply waited.

It didn't take long. The man was bored; he was scanning the club every few seconds, obviously not interested in the brunette before him. After less then three minutes of waiting, his eyes finally fell on Adam, and sapphire met topaz. His _eyes_. Adam had found the man sexy from the start, but when those pale blue eyes met his own set of hazels… The man had a desirable body, but his icy blue eyes made him simply stunning. They stared each other down for a few moments. Adam stood completely still, his fiery eyes matching the Adonis' cold stare. He knew he was being sized up…and he wasn't about to back down. And then…the man's lips curled into a sexy smirk, his pale eyes traveled down Adam's body, and then back up again, meeting the amber stare. The man's tongue flicked out, wetting his lips, and then he turned away, finally breaking eye contact.

Adam grinned, his fangs clicking together, and then he stood up. Taking long, confident strides, he slowly made his way through the crowd. Sweaty, drunken bodies pushed up against him, but he paid them no mind, he merely shoved them to the side, not caring at all if he offended someone. All the while his dead eyes remained fixed on the Adonis. The closer he got, the worse his desire grew. The smell of blood was thick in the air, or at least, for Adam it was, and it was making him even hungrier then he already was. The sight of the man's tight backside sure wasn't helping matters either. Reaching up, Adam ran his fingers through his thick, yellow hair one last time. Placing a confident smirk on his face, he finally stepped into the man's line of sight.

"Hey." Adam growled, looking down at the man. The music was incredibly loud, but—to Adam's surprise—the man seemed to hear him fine.

"Hey." The Adonis replied back, his lips pursing sexily.

"The name's Adam." The blonde continued, still staring down at the man with a staggering intensity.

"Randy." The man said, turning his head to the side slightly, looking up at Adam with those intriguing eyes of his.

"Well Randy…want a drink?" Adam lifted up his glass of whiskey—there were only a few gulps left of the dark liquor.

Randy smiled—a dazzling grin that would've stopped anyone in their tracks. He reached up, his slender hand grasping the glass cup with ease. His fingers brushing lightly against Adam's, he took the cup into his own hand. The simple touching of the fingertips was enough to set Adam's skin on fire, and he had to suppress a dark smile as his prey leaned the glass back. Though there was probably several shots left in the cup, Randy swallowed them in a single gulp, licking his lips lewdly as he dropped his tattooed arm, holding the now empty glass at his side.

"Dance with me." Adam growled. He sensed this Randy wasn't new to the game; he wouldn't want to play around. He'd want to get down to business.

Randy must've liked Adam's commanding tone, because he shoved the cup into the brunette man's hands. The man—he'd been standing quietly next to Randy through the entire exchange—must've sensed defeat, because he grasped the glass and shot Adam an angry scowl before turning and stomping away. Oh well, at least he wasn't stupid enough to put up a fight. Adam would've _killed_ to have Randy to himself for the night; one more body wouldn't lose him any sleep.

The heavy beat of the bass thumping through his veins, Adam reached forward. His hand slid across Randy's hip, and he found himself gripping the edge of the jean fabric with his nails. Pulling gently, he tugged Randy forward, eager to feel their bodies against each other. He had been right about Randy: the sex god was no newbie. While most would've retracted at Adam's abruptness, Randy seemed to like it: his handsome smirk deepened, and he looked up at Adam with a mixture of lust and curiosity before turning around. Looking over his shoulder, Randy gave an encouraging grin before he started swaying his hips to the beat. The sight of Randy's lean body flowing with the music was enough of an invitation for Adam: stepping forward, he wrapped his arms around Randy's abdomen, resting his hands on his hips.

They started moving as one: Randy's body turning from side to side, Adam's taller frame moving with him. This Randy sure seemed like he knew how to move, his hips were practically thrusting in time with the music, and Adam couldn't help but let out a growl of pleasure as the handsome Randy pushed against him. The feeling of his tight ass moving back and forth against his groin was intoxicating to Adam, and he could feel lust and hunger building up inside him. Almost as if Randy sensed it, he turned around, leaning back. Adam leaned forward then, and goosebumps ran up his spine as Randy turned his head, his lips moving lightly across the skin beneath Adam's ear as he spoke.

"Like what you see?" Randy smirked cockily, grinding his ass against the man behind him.

"I think you know the answer to that question." Adam hissed, tightening his grip on Randy's hips. He was practically digging his nails into Randy's skin, but he didn't seem to mind, in fact, Randy was leaning into Adam's touch.

The song changed then, becoming something much more fast-paced. Randy must've liked it, because he began moving with much, much more energy. Swaying back and forth, he pushed his hips backwards into Adam's grip, and the blonde pressed against him as well. Adam fought for some self-control as Randy's hard body melted against his own, but he never really could control himself much… Still moving with the music, he moved his hands upward until they were sliding under Randy's black shirt. The sexy, tattooed man gasped slightly as Adam's confident fingers brushed against the hot skin that covered his tight six-pack. Grinning arrogantly, Adam pulled on Randy's stomach, tugging the gorgeous man even tighter against him. They continued thrusting against each other, Adam's hands playing at the warm, smooth skin of Randy's stomach, Randy still grinding his ass into Adam's crotch, their thighs rubbing nicely against each other.

Randy leaned back once again, "You got a room here…Adam?"

The club was on the bottom floor of the hotel.

The blonde couldn't help but grin, careful to hide his fangs, "Yep."

* * *

When Adam's room door swung open, he and Randy exploded into the room. Adam had his hands gripping Randy's hips, pulling the handsome man tight against him. Randy was leaning again him, pushing his mouth roughly against Adam's, gasping in surprise when he felt sharp teeth nipping at his lips. The blonde didn't waste any time; he shoved his tongue into Randy's hot mouth, easily dominating the kiss. They stumbled across the room—shoes dragging across dull blue carpet—so focused on their fervent kissing that they didn't seem to register where the were. Adam's nails digging into the soft skin covering Randy's jutting hip bones, he pulled the man against him, thrusting his own hips forward, the growing tent in his pants pressing against Randy.

Randy hissed in pleasure at that, biting his bottom lip sexily as he matched Adam's thrusts. His lips moving from Adam's mouth, he began sucking on the blonde's neck, his teeth grazing against the cold skin. Adam let out a low growl, and he reached forward, impatiently tugging on the hem of Randy's black tee. Orton smirked in response, pulling his lips away from Adam's throat to yank his shirt off. As soon as the dark fabric hit the ground, Adam grinned in pleasure at the sight before him. Randy had a delicious six pack, and it took all of Copeland's willpower to stop himself from attacking Randy right then and there. He did reach forward though, running his hands across the tight muscles, smirking as Randy sucked in a deep breath, squirming underneath Adam's touch.

"Like what you see?" Randy hissed, grinning arrogantly up at Adam.

"You already asked me that." Adam mumbled, leaning forward, lightly placing his lips on Randy's throat.

"You…you never did answer me." Randy choked, wriggling as Adam's tongue flicked out against his neck, just below his jaw, his hands running up and down Randy's naked back, kneading the muscles.

"Do I need to?" Adam snarled quietly, biting Randy's throat gently, his teeth digging into the hot skin.

The scent of Randy's blood had been intoxicating in the club, but now…now that they were alone, Adam was finding it very, very difficult to concentrate. He could practically taste the gorgeous man's pulse beating beneath his tongue, all he wanted to do now was sink his teeth into his perfect skin and… God, had he found the perfect prey tonight.

Reluctantly pulling his lips from Orton's neck, Adam pressed his mouth against Randy's, relishing the feeling of their tongues clashing against each other. Randy whined lowly, rolling his hips against Adam, and the blonde practically saw stars as Randy's groin rubbed against his hard on. His jeans had grown uncomfortably tight, but the feeling of the brunette rubbing him through the fabric was mind-numbingly nice. He wasn't going to be able to hold back much longer… Reaching up, Adam pushed his hands roughly against Randy, sending the shorter man falling down onto the hotel bed. Randy landed on his back, legs spread slightly, his tasty abdominal muscles flexing nicely. Those stunning blue eyes of his looked up at Adam with a mixture of surprise and lust, his tan body spread out across the floral fabric of the bed's comforter.

"Fuck, you're hot." Adam growled, bending down, his lean body practically covering Randy as he crawled onto the bed.

Reaching up, he pulled his own shirt off, desperate for more skin on skin contact. Looking down at the flushed, half-naked man beneath him, Adam could feel a rush of heat between his legs. He was so fucking hard, all he wanted to do was shove his cock into Randy and fuck him into oblivion…but his thirst was even stronger. Randy's heart was racing, and every time it beat it was like booming thunder to Adam, reminding him of the delicious blood that ran beneath Randy's tanned, tattooed skin. Leaning forward, Adam nuzzled against Randy's throat, flicking out his tongue to taste the sweet skin covering his jugular. Orton gasped, and he thrust his hips up, his own hard on pushing against the tent in Adam's pants. Practically purring with pleasure, Adam bit down on Randy's throat, sucking roughly, careful not to inject his fangs too far. He met Randy's thrusting hips, his hard cock begging for some attention—even if it was just the rubbing of Randy's groin.

"Mmm…" Adam hissed, lips moving across Randy's jawline, "I wish I could keep you…"

"What?" Randy turned his head to the side slightly, his handsome face contorting into a cute, confused frown. He really was too attractive for his own good.

"You heard me." Adam snarled, hot breath blowing against Randy's throat, "I said I wish I could keep you."

"What do you mean?" Randy's pale eyes narrowed—well, he was smarter then Adam would've thought the pretty boy to be. He was quickly figuring out that something wasn't right.

Adam didn't say anything, but his hands suddenly wrapped around Randy's wrists, and he shoved the brunette's arms against the bed, pinning him down. Orton struggled beneath him, grunting with effort as those sapphire eyes began to fill with panic. He was so very lovely when he looked afraid…

"I'm sorry." Adam said quietly, looking down at the inked Adonis, "I really would keep you if I could."

It really was a pity, Adam thought as he leaned forward, that he couldn't keep Randy. The boy could've certainly entertained him…but it was too late now. His thirst had greatly overpowered his lust. Growling in anticipation, Adam sank his fangs into Randy's throat.

He expected Randy to struggle and then go limp, as all his victims did…

…but that's not what happened. That's not what happened at all.

* * *

_Fuck!_

Randy let out a scream of pain as Adam's teeth sank deep into his neck. Immediately a terrible burning sensation blanketed his skin where Adam was sucking gently. Shit…it hurt so fucking bad! Letting out a roar of anger and anguish, Randy pulled a foot up, placing it strategically under Adam's abdomen. Grunting in effort, he kicked out, launching the tall blonde completely off the bed. Adam's surprised look on his face as he flew through the air would've been comical—if Randy hadn't of caught a glimpse of two sharp fangs poking from out of his mouth.

Fucking shit… A million thoughts ran through Randy's head as he sat up, a hand reaching up to the wound on his neck. Hissing in pain, Randy gingerly touched his fingertips against his throat, a surge of surprise and panic flooding through his veins as he felt two small puncture wounds, both spewing red blood. The thick liquid trickled down the side of his neck, but it didn't seemed to be bleeding too profusely…at least, not enough to cause real concern. Holy fuck! Randy gritted his teeth, groaning in pain as he fell to his side against the ugly blanket, still clutching his neck. The burning pain hadn't gone away… Shit, Adam was a vampire! Fuck, of all nights… Oh god, Randy thought, taking deep, gasping breaths, he should've fucking listened to Hunter…he should've known! The way Adam had picked him out of the crowd…shit, Randy was a hunter himself, he should've recognized Adam's tactics! And his skin…it had been cold to the touch…then there was that crooked smirk Adam had been giving him, the whole time he must've been hiding his fangs.

"Fuck…" Randy groaned, clenching his jaw tightly shut, sucking in a deep, labored breath. The pain…god damn, it was so intense…he felt like his neck was on fire.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Adam was sitting on the floor, looking up at Randy, his hazel eyes filled with confusion and suspicion.

"You…you _bit_ me!" Randy hissed through his teeth, his body writhing in pain on the bed, tanned skin rubbing against soft cotton blankets.

"How did you kick me off?" Adam's voice was strangely calm, his head tilted to the side as he stared at the moaning man on the bed.

"Fuck you!" Randy growled throatily, teeth bared, "You were…you were going to kill me…"

"There's no way a human would've been strong enough to throw me off." Adam continued, ignoring Randy's curses, his amber eyes narrowing, "What are you?"

"F-fuck you!" Randy let out a monstrous roar, the wolf in him suddenly escaping. Summoning up as much strength as he could, he ignored his pain and leapt up from the bed, howling in anger as his lean body flew through the air. He speared Adam right in the gut, landing on top of the blonde. Placing his legs on either side of Adam's stomach, he reached his hands forward, wrapping his fingers around Adam's throat. A deep, inhuman growl rumbling in his throat, Randy dug his fingernails into Adam's neck, determined to make the damn bat pay for what he had tried to do.

To his surprise, Adam let out a croaking laugh.

"You obviously know what I am." Adam chuckled with a psychotic smile, fangs on full display, "So you should know that I don't breathe. Strangling me isn't going to do anything…"

Feeling rather foolish, Randy released his grip on Adam's neck and drew a fist back before striking out. His knuckles connecting with Adam's cheek, he punched the vampire as hard as he could, snarling in satisfaction as the blonde's head was whipped to the side with the force of the blow. His sense of victory didn't last long…Adam turned back to face him—still grinning arrogantly—and Randy felt his stomach churn into knots as the small mark the punch had left faded away almost instantly. Shit, this bat was going to be much more difficult to kill then he had thought

"You haven't had much contact with vampires, have you? We heal, of course." Adam smirked, thrusting his hips up, grin widening as Randy suddenly realized the vampire was still as hard as a rock. "As much as I love having you on top of me," Adam continued, "This has to stop."

His hands reaching up, Adam grabbed Randy's shoulders and rolled to the side. The wolf was caught by surprise, and he let out a yelp as he suddenly found the vampire on top of him. They struggled back and forth for a few moments—Randy's tight body squirming beneath Adam, who was straddling the wolf and rubbing his groin against him in a most obscene way—but eventually Adam got the upper hand. His fingers wrapping around Randy's slender wrists, he pinned the brunette's tattooed arms above his head, mimicking the position they had been in earlier—only now there was rough, navy blue carpet beneath them instead of the bed.

"What are you?" Adam huffed, his hands holding Randy's squirming arms tightly down.

"None of your fucking business!" Randy howled, wrenching his body back and forth. His struggle was useless, however, the blonde was simply too strong…

"You can't be a witch…and you're not strong enough to be a demon." Adam pursed his lips, cocking his head to the side as he thought out loud.

Randy moved beneath him, fear pulsing through his veins as Adam grinded his groin against Randy, his hard on pressing between his legs.

"Oh…oh, I get it." Adam sneered, suddenly scowling, "You're a werewolf, aren't you?"

"Get the fuck off of me!" Randy yelled, practically spitting with anger. He couldn't stand this vampire sitting on top of him…making him feel weak…

"Huh, I'm surprised." Adam replied, his grip on Randy's wrists tightening, nails digging into flesh, "There aren't that many of you left…where's the rest of your pack?"

Immediately, all the color left Randy's face, and he took a deep breath, practically choking on the air, he was so nervous. Hunter…Dave…Ted and Cody…shit, none of them knew where he was, none of them had any clue he'd be in this kind of trouble. To Randy's horror, Adam must've realized what was going through his head, for his face suddenly split into a dangerous grin.

"They aren't going to save you, are they?" The blonde smirked again, thoroughly enjoying the sight of the handsome werewolf completely helpless and at his mercy.

"They'll hunt you down!" Randy hissed, blue eyes glaring up at Adam with hatred, "Once they find out…they're going to hunt you down and kill you!"

"Oh, I seriously doubt that." Adam rolled his hazel eyes, "I have a pack too, you know. A coven, actually. I very much doubt your little pack could even threaten us… You know, I'm surprised you're not dead. The venom usually kills within minutes."

"Fuck off!" Randy roared, renewing his struggle valiantly. Little did he know, however, that the constant wriggling of his body was causing him to rub up against Adam in a very nice way…

Smiling down at the scared wolf, Adam leaned down, his tongue lapping at the slow trickle of blood that was flowing from the bite wound in Randy's neck. The brunette howled in anger at that, turning his head away from the vampire, but that did little to stop Adam. The blonde continued swirling his tongue against the hot flesh, and then he captured his lips across the wound, sucking on the sensitive area. The sudden sensation of Adam putting pressure on the punctures sent a jolt of pleasure down Randy's spine, and he immediately stiffened, his once fighting body going rigid.

Adam pulled his lips away, chuckling darkly, "Enjoying yourself, wolf?"

"Y-you wish…" Randy panted, his eyes narrowing with rage as he glared at the vampire.

Gripping both of Randy's hands with one of his, Adam brought his other hand down, his fingertips grazing lightly across Orton's stomach. He started at the belly button, and then scraped his nails gently across the warm skin, all the way down to the hem of the jean pants. Goosebumps flared up across Randy's skin as his face and chest suddenly flushed bright red…oh, yes, the wolf was definitely enjoying himself. Pushing his thighs between Randy's legs, Adam moved his hand lower, across the scratchy denim fabric, down toward Randy's groin. The brunette came to his senses, realizing where Adam was headed, he squirmed slightly, heart racing in his chest as Adam placed a hand over his semi-hard cock, rubbing his fingers back and forth. Squeezing his eyes shut, Randy tried to ignore the feeling of Adam rubbing him through his pants…it wasn't working all that well, though. He immediately began to swell at the sudden attention, and it made Randy bite his bottom lip and let out a low whine as Adam massaged his now hard cock.

Adam chuckled deeply, and he began sucking on the wound again, the taste of Randy's blood sweet on his tongue. Orton gasped loudly at the combined sensations of Adam sucking on his neck and rubbing him between the legs, and he unwittingly pushed his hips up, pushing his groin into Adam's skilled touch. And then Adam's fingers moved up, and he began unbuttoning Randy's pants…

"No! Get the fuck off!" Randy spat, struggling as Adam pulled down the zipper. It was no use, the blonde was simply too strong. Letting go of Randy's wrists, he reached downward, hands gripping denim, and he yanked the jeans down. Orton screamed in anger, his fists pounding against Copeland's back, but his efforts did little to slow the vampire. With seconds, Randy was completely naked, lying beneath the blonde.

"You weren't even wearing underwear, _Randy_." Adam growled, grabbing Randy's wrists again and pinning them to the carpet, "Are you a slut?"

"Shut up!" Randy howled, hating the feeling of his bare thighs rubbing against Adam's jean clad legs.

"You are, aren't you?" Adam replied, bending over, his lips moving across Randy's ear, "You're a fucking slut, Randy."

Randy cried out in anger as Adam's hand moved between his legs, and once again he stiffened up as the vampire wrapped his fingers around his rock hard cock.

"S-stop!" Orton stammered, gasping deeply as Adam slowly moved his hand down, his fingers tugging on the soft skin of Randy's dick.

"I don't think you want me to stop, wolf." Adam hissed in Randy's ear, his breath tickling Randy's skin, "You're a whore Randy…you're _enjoying_ this."

Randy whined softly as Adam began pumping his cock, fingers working themselves expertly over the sensitive skin. The blonde smirked, licking his tongue across Randy's throat as his continued to fist Randy's hard cock. Orton began bucking his hips with the motions, his eyes clenched shut and his face blushing brightly as his hips thrust up, Adam's hand jerking his dick roughly. It was too much…to his shame and fury, Randy could feel the heat and pleasure building between his legs. He moaned in pleasure and frustration as Adam suddenly increased his speed, feverishly yanking up and down on Randy's dick, his fingers pulling on the underside and rubbing nicely on the rounded head.

"P-please…" Randy whined, his body tightening up as the pleasure between his legs increased, "Please just s-stop…"

"You want me to stop?" Adam purred into Randy's ear, his teeth tugging at Randy's earlobe. His hand suddenly slowed down, moving at an almost painfully slow speed, his fingers pulling against Randy's practically bursting cock leisurely. Orton cried out at that, bucking his hips upward, thrusting his cock in Adam's hand, but the vampire did nothing to ease the wolf's suffering. He continued his slow pace, wrapping his fingers in a tight ring around Randy's dick, careful to spend a little extra time teasing the head. The brunette moaned as Adam rubbed his thumb across the head of his cock, and then to the underside, where he drew his thumb slowly from beneath the head all the way down to the base.

"P-please…" Randy repeated, his voice strained like he was in pain. He was panting now, cheeks bright red, abdominal muscles flexing as he pushed his hips upward, his cock begging for more attention.

"Please what, Randy?" Adam asked, moving his lips down to nibble on his collar bone.

"Please…just finish!" Orton hissed, twitching as Adam's fingers slid against his dick.

"You want to come, Randy?" Adam asked innocently, teeth biting down on Randy's hot skin, "You want to come like the slutty little wolf you are?"

Randy's response was a high-pitched whined as he bit his bottom lip, trying hard not to scream out in frustration.

"What was that?" Adam snarled, "I didn't hear you, wolf. You're going to have to be clearer then that."

"Y-yes, please!" Orton cried out, his fists clenched so tightly he was practically drawing blood.

"Please what?" Adam smirked, looking down at the flushed brunette. Randy was thrusting his hips with Adam's hand motions, his cock sliding in and out of Adam's hand. The poor thing looked practically ready to explode; his face and chest were bright red, and he was arching his back, squirming in pleasure, his tattooed biceps flexing as he pulled against Adam's hold.

"P-please let me…let me come! Fuck, just let me come!" Randy screamed, his voice raw with pleasure and rage.

The sight of Randy arching his back and begging Adam to let him orgasm was enough to satisfy the vampire. Leaning forward, he pressed his mouth against Randy's. The wolf turned his head away, but Adam followed, forcing their lips together. Randy let out a small gasp as Adam began moving his hand quickly, his fingers dragging up and down across Randy's dick with renewed vigor. It was then that Adam shoved his tongue down Orton's throat, dominating the wolf's mouth as he pumped Randy's cock. It wasn't long until the tattooed brunette let out a soft moan and his body convulsed, his dick shooting strings of white liquid as Adam continued to jerk him through his orgasm.

"Mmm…how did that feel, Randy?" Adam purred, pulling his hand away, looking down at the delicious prey beneath him. The wolf was panting, eyes half lidded over, cum staining his thighs and lower abdomen. He was quite the sight: a handsome, muscular Greek god still flushed pink from orgasm—and he had come hard, Adam could tell from the way he had cried out, the way his body shook with pleasure…

"Are…are you done?" Randy snarled tiredly, still panting as he looked up at the vampire, blue eyes filled with fury and…was it fear?

"Done?" Adam laughed, a dark, hollow sound, "But Randy…I haven't gotten my turn yet."

"What? No—" Randy cried out as Adam grabbed him by the shoulders, flipping him onto his stomach. Randy's tight backside flailing in the air, he kicked out, he punched, he thrashed his body back and forth…but it was all useless. Adam placed a hand on either one of Randy's wrists, pinning the wolf's arms to his sides. Kneeling down behind him, Adam quickly let go of one of Randy's hands and reached for his pants. The metallic sound of the blonde tugging his zipper down sent Randy into a frenzy. He fought back hard—tight muscles flexing underneath his tan skin as he fought. But it was all no use. Soon enough Adam had his arms pinned down again, and then he was kneeling behind Randy, pushing his thighs apart…

"Relax Randy, or this is going to hurt." Adam growled, pushing his hips forward, letting out a hiss of pleasure as he felt the tip of his cock graze against Randy's entrance.

"F-fuck you…" Randy spat in protest, still squirming under Adam's grip, his chest rubbing against the rough blue carpet.

Adam smirked at that, and then he thrust his hips forward.

Randy screamed out as Adam shoved his cock into him, practically ripping him in half. The blonde grunted, biting his lip as Randy's tight heat encased his dick, and he shoved himself all the way in. Randy groaned loudly as Adam buried himself up to the hilt, and then he screamed again as Adam pulled out before ramming his cock back in. Nails digging into Randy's wrists, he pulled out again and then shoved himself back in, and then again and again he rammed his dick into Randy, loving every pain filled scream the wolf let out. And then Adam couldn't hold back, he quickened his pace, pulling out and stuffing back in, in and out, in and out he roughly fucked Randy, hard cock practically bursting as he pushed himself into Randy's tight ass. The lewd smacking of skin on skin contact sounding out, the blonde fucked Randy for all he was worth, his dick making a wet sliding sound as he thrust it in and out.

"Fuck!" Adam groaned, bucking his hips, "You're fucking tight!"

"B-bastard…" Randy yelped, grinding his teeth together so hard it was making his cheeks hurt.

"Shut up." Adam growled, stabbing his cock into Randy with extra force, smiling as the man beneath his screamed in pain, "You fucking like it, slut!"

And it seemed he did. All of a sudden—after a particularly deep thrust—Randy's back arched, and he went rigid, his muscles tightening, his pale eyes widening.

"You like that?" Adam grunted, stabbing into Randy again, "You like me fucking you hard?"

The blonde rammed himself into the brunette, purposefully shoving himself deep enough to hit the man's pleasure spot, and Randy found himself letting out an involuntary moan of pleasure.

"See?" Adam moaned, continuing his deep thrusting, "You like getting fucked rough."

The feeling of Adam pounding himself into his ass had somehow turned pleasurable for Randy. With each stab of Adam's cock he could feel it stroking his sensitive spot, stabbing at his pleasure button. Whining lowly, Randy suddenly bucked backward, matching Adam thrust for thrust, sending the blonde's thick cock even deeper into Orton's tight opening. Randy's naked thighs smacking against Adam's denim, they pushed against each other, again and again and again Adam rammed his dick into Randy…whose own cock had grown as hard as a rock. Without saying anything, Adam reached around, wrapping his fingers around Randy's dick, stroking him roughly. The combined feeling of Adam pushing against his prostate and jerking his cock made Randy see stars. Despite the hatred that was flowing through his veins, he backed himself into each of Adam's stabs, hating himself for loving the feeling of the head of Adam's cock rub against his sensitive spot.

Randy cried out suddenly, and his body shook as he came in Adam's hand, his muscles convulsing as Adam continued stroking his cock and shoving his own dick into Randy's ass. White come shot onto the carpet, and the sight of Randy coming while Adam was stuffing him with his cock was enough for Adam. Moaning in pleasure, Adam suddenly pulled out, and then his dick was shooting hot come onto Randy's back, the white liquid staining tan, inked skin. Randy yelped in protest as he felt the liquid splatter on his skin—just one more act to make him feel dirty. Panting loudly, he collapsed onto his stomach, eyes tightly shut as he clenched his fists, hating how much he was covered in come.

"B-bastard…" Orton hissed, still breathing hard.

"Whatever," Adam smirked as he stood up, reaching down and zipping up his pants, "Don't pretend like you didn't enjoy. You came in my hand twice, slut."

"I'm going to hunt you d-down… " Randy stammered, still lying on the carpet.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say." Adam turned, heading toward the door to the room, "If you ever come after me again, I'll just give you round two of this. Only next time…next time I'll take my time fucking you senseless, wolf."

He walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

His body stained with come, Randy lay in the darkness.

He was there probably a full ten minutes before he finally stood up, heading toward the bathroom, practically dying for a shower. Anything to rinse the scent of the vampire's sex off of him. There was only one thing on his mind as he flicked on the light in the bathroom, recoiling from the reflection of his naked, semen stained body.

His pack would make that vampire pay.

* * *

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update—from here on out I'm going to try to add to Dirty Deeds every other week, maybe more, maybe less. I've had Centon and Edge/Randy on the mind lately, so there's going to be lots of that coming. Anyway, thank you for reading and please, please, please review! **


	3. NexusRandy: Part 1

**3. Prisoner-Nexus/Randy (Part 1)**

**Warning: The 'Prisoner' series of oneshots that I will be posting over the next week or so (probably about 3 or 4 chapters worth of material) and is largely centered around slavery and non-consensual sex. If that's not your thing, I wouldn't recommend reading this chapter or any others that I post under the 'Prisoner' title. **

* * *

"To the Nexus!"

"To victory!"

"To the permanent end of the rebels!"

"To our leader—Wade Barrett!"

The four men gave a raucous roar of laughter before tilting their heads back and pouring the alcohol into their waiting mouths. They were seated at a large, dark wood table with plates upon plates of food set before them. Filet mignon, lobster, crab legs…the feast before them was fit for ten kings, for it was prepared by some of the greatest chefs money could buy. Two servants, young, frightened teens, stood at the doorway to the dining room, each as still as stone, their hands clasped behind their back, spines straight as possible. One was a blonde and the other a brunette, but both wore matching black and yellow uniforms—the colors of the Nexus on full display. They were eerily silent, both boys watching the celebrating men with rapt attention, ready to service any possible needs that the generals might have. The four men at the table were four of the most powerful men in the world—excluding Wade Barrett, of course. The servant boys couldn't afford to anger these men; they were not known for their mercy or kindness…not to mention Barrett would have their heads if he became aware that one of his servants had displeased his favorite generals. So the boys stood like statues, barely daring to breathe, focused on the table of generals. Every once in a while the brunette would steal a glance at his fair-haired counterpart, but the blonde must've been too afraid to look anywhere other than at the generals…

"Barrett is spoiling us tonight, this food is incomparable!" The dark skinned general, a shorter man whose muscles seemed to bulge from out of his military jacket, commented. He picked at his steak with a silvery fork, bringing up a deliciously red, tender piece and swallowing it past his lips quickly.

"Don't complain about a good thing Otunga!" The red-haired general, a man with pale skin, laughed as he sipped more wine.

"Yeah, we _deserve_ to be spoiled anyway." The youngest general, a boyish looking man with black hair and tanned skin, chuckled, also raising his wine glass to drink more. He grinned, very much satisfied as he gulped down the crimson liquid.

"Well, _John_ deserves to be spoiled." Otunga conceded with a relaxed grin and quick nod, "We wouldn't have been successful if it weren't for him and his men."

The fourth general, a tall man with bright blue eyes and a wide, easy smile, raised his wine glass to Otunga's words. He threw back the glass, swallowing up the rest of his drink with a single bob of his Adam's apple. The generals didn't notice, but the two servant boys perked up a bit at their words. What were the generals speaking of? They were certainly celebrating about something…whatever had happened, it had to have been important, for the generals had been ecstatic throughout their meal. Even the waiters had noticed…

"Barrett must be happy with me if he's willing to throw away the kind of money it'd take to pay for this meal…" General John Cena agreed with a nod, reaching for his own fork to continue eating his filet.

"Happy? Cena, the rebel's headquarters are nothing but a pile of rubble now…Barrett's probably so happy he's in his room dancing!" The black haired general snorted.

The brunette servant turned and looked at his blonde partner…this time their eyes met, both of their faces pale, the blonde looking downright deathly at the sound of this new news. The rebel headquarters had been attacked? Impossible! Nobody knew where the rebels arose from…it couldn't be… The brunette turned back toward the generals, leaning in as close as he could while still remaining invisibly quiet…he had to hear more…

"I have to admit, I have doubted you before, John…" Otunga smirked, revealing straight, white teeth, "But you proved your brilliance today. I would bet my entire fortune that Barrett's going to make you head of the military after this."

John gave a handsome, dimpled smile at the compliment.

"Of course he's going to promote you," The redhead rolled his eyes good naturedly, "Three years the rebel dogs have been tormenting us…and now it all ends because of you, John."

The brunette servant could feel his stomach twisting into knots at General Heath Slater's words. Was it true? Could the rebel headquarters have fallen? It couldn't be…if such a thing happened it would be all over the news, Barrett would've been sure to let the entire world know that he had finally crushed the Nexus's rebel enemies…he'd want to gloat, want to show that the Nexus truly was unstoppable… Unless it had just happened. Unless the job had been a quiet one…perhaps the generals had done the job quickly… Perhaps the rebel forces had been destroyed so fast that nobody even knew yet…

"All I did was utilize some very, very good intel." Cena shook his head, resting his fork back down on the table, "Any one of you could've done it, had you had the same intel I did."

"John, quit being so damn humble!" Otunga laughed out loud, "Three years our top intelligence officers were working to find the location of the rebel headquarters, and you and your men do it in less then a few months! It is perfectly alright for you to take credit for doing such a good job…and you know Barrett is going to want to reward you."

"He always rewards us when we perform well." The black haired general smirked knowingly.

"Justin's right, I'm sure you'll be getting something out of this." Slater nodded, his ginger hair swishing as he bobbed his head.

"Maybe whatever loot they get out of the rebel's base," Justin continued, his dark eyes flashing, "They probably had some worthwhile stuff in there…maybe Barrett will let you keep some of it."

"Is there even anything left?" Cena chuckled sarcastically, reaching down and smoothing the black fabric of his Nexus military uniform, "Last I saw our artillery had turned it into dust."

The brunette servant could feel his heart thumping in his chest, thumping so hard that, if he wasn't careful, the generals might hear it… Oh god, the rebel headquarters had been attacked! The Nexus ran the country, and the rebels had never agreed with their militaristic, totalitarian style of government… Three years ago the rebels had finally organized, rising up and fighting the Nexus as much as possible…could it be…after all this time, had the rebels finally fallen? The brunette didn't want to believe it. The Nexus—and especially their leader, Wade Barrett—were infamous for their cruel, dictating ways. The rebels often kept them in check, causing mayhem and chaos whenever the Nexus became too powerful, too controlling of the civilians… If what the generals were saying was true, the Nexus truly would be all-powerful. There would be nothing and no one standing before them…

"The base wasn't completely destroyed." Otunga shook his head, "From what I understand at least half of it is still standing."

"That would explain why Barrett sent in his ground troops." Slater nodded again, turning to look at Otunga, "I heard that most of the rebels were dead, and those that weren't were quickly disposed of."

"Surely Barrett spared some of them." Otunga cocked his head to the side, looking at the redhead with interest, "There must've been some powerful rebel leaders there…I'm sure Barrett took some in for interrogation."

"Knowing Wade, I'm sure he took some prisoners." John replied calmly, "That's far too good of an opportunity to pass up. Not only would we have access to information, but you know how much Barrett hates the rebels. He will want to make their leaders pay."

"Hm…good." Otunga gave a dark, haunted smirk.

The generals continued talking amongst themselves, but the servant boys didn't have time to lean in and discover what they were saying, for suddenly there was a knocking on the door they were guarding. The blonde jumped in his uniform, hurriedly reaching out and placing his hand on the door handle. Swinging the door open, he stepped to the side to allow whoever it was to enter.

It was Wade Barrett.

* * *

The leader of the nation stepped forward, his hands clasped tightly behind his back. Like the generals he was wearing the black and yellow military uniform of the Nexus, the fabric starched to smooth perfection. His black boot were gleaming, clacking against the floor as he stepped forward, his beady, dark eyes darting across the room. The two servants stood at rapt attention, saluting their leader. Barrett breezed right past them, barely taking notice of their obvious fear and exhilaration. The generals immediately stood to their feet as their leader approached, the screeching sound of four chair sliding across the floor simultaneously breaking the now silent air. Barrett walked quickly, fast approaching the dinner table, hands still fastened behind his back. He halted in front of the table, eyes scanning the room, looking up and down each of the four generals that stood before him. Though those four men were some of the most powerful men in the world, they stood completely still under Barrett's gaze, each holding their breath as they waited for their commander to speak.

"Please, gentlemen, have a seat." Wade replied softly, giving the men a short nod, "I paid handsomely for this dinner, and I expect you to enjoy it."

All four men relaxed at those words, reaching out to grab their chairs, sliding back down to eat.

"Except for you, Cena." Wade turned to his left, brown eyes focusing on his newest general, "I'd like to have a word with you. In private."

John nodded in response, standing up, removing the napkin from his lap and setting it down on the table.

"Please follow me, we can talk as we walk." Barrett said, turning towards the door. He didn't wait for John's response, he didn't need to after all. Pretending to ask was merely a polite gesture; Barrett knew that when it came down to it his word was law for these men. John, though the newest and most defiant of his generals, was no exception. He started for the door, boots stomping across the floor again, hands yet to move from behind his back. Cena followed dutifully behind him, risking a glance over his shoulder to see how his equals would react. Otunga gave him an encouraging smile, and Gabriel went so far as to shoot him a thumbs up, but they quickly went back to their food, forks scooping up one bite after another. Turning back around, John found himself staring at Wade Barrett's black-clothed back. Keeping a respectful two or three steps behind his leader, John walked in silence. The two servant boys eagerly opened the doors for Barrett and the general, stepping aside, giving the two men as much space as possible. Despite the clearly good mood Barrett was in, the boys couldn't help but be afraid. He was a man known for his cruelty, and they had no desire to experience that first-hand. As soon as John and Barrett stepped out of the formal dining room the doors shut behind them, sealing off the rest of the generals from the two men. Royal blue carpet was now passing beneath their feet as Barrett turned down a hallway to their left. John followed him, unsure of exactly where it was they were going. The Royal House was where the generals and Barrett normally convened, but John hadn't exactly gone exploring the enormous mansion. He had no idea where Barrett was taking him, for he had never been in this wing of the Royal House before…

Barrett slowed his step, suddenly, peering over his shoulder as John, making it quite obvious what he wanted. Cena complied, stepping up next to his leader so that they were walking shoulder to shoulder, their shiny boots perfectly in step with each other.

"I apologize for pulling you away from your dinner." Barrett said, still facing forward, "I hope you had enough time to satisfy your appetite. If not, then I can arrange to have a private dinner set out for you when we're done."

"It's no problem, sir." Cena responded evenly, arms swinging at his side as he walked, "I had plenty to eat, I should be fine for the night."

"Either way, I still want to apologize for taking you away. I'm sure the others would've wanted to spend more time celebrating with you." Barrett shrugged slightly, his shoulders bobbing, "You did the Nexus proud today, Cena. You and the other generals deserve to celebrate as much as you'd like."

"I only did what any other loyal Nexus soldier would've done, sir." Cena said, grinning under his commander's praise.

Barrett suddenly stopped, his legs going still. They were standing in the middle of a long hallway, one with white walls decorated with what looked like priceless paintings. Wade turned to look at John, his eyes gleaming with…could it be excitement? There was something there, for sure, something John had never really seen in the leader of Nexus before.

"I have to admit, Cena, one of the reasons I interrupted your dinner is that I'm very, very eager to show you what I have to give you." Wade's lips curled into a smile as he spoke.

"You have something to give me…sir?" John tilted his head to the side, looking at Barrett with a mixture of surprise and anticipation.

"Of course." Wade nodded, "I always reward success. This will be no exception…and I believe you will find my gift to be quite generous. Though, you certainly deserve it."

He turned, starting their march down the hall back up. Cena walked dutifully beside him, his mind churning with a million thoughts all at once. What on earth could Barrett have to give him? Money? Gold? Priceless artifacts that had been discovered in the rebel base? No, John thought, somehow he didn't think it was something that could be measure in terms of monetary worth… No, Barrett was far to excited for that. It had to be something truly special. John couldn't help but feel a rush of excitement flow through his veins as he racked his mind, trying to think of something Barrett could possibly be this happy to give him. Barrett was the most powerful man in the world…it could literally be anything…

"Keep in mind, Cena, that this gift is very special." Wade continued, "I would not give you something that was worth so much—both to me, to you, and to the Nexus itself—if I were not so pleased with your actions. You have single-handedly ended the rebel forces, and for that you deserve a reward unlike any other."

"You flatter me, sir." Cena shook his head, trying to suppress his swelling ego, "I had a lot of help. We would've never been successful if it weren't for Otunga's perfectly timed airstrike. And Gabriel's artillery were exceptionally helpful as well."

"Don't misunderstand me, Cena." Barrett replied with a laugh, "The others will receive rewards as well of course. But you were the mastermind of the entire operation, and for that I intend to give you what is probably the most important weapon the rebels had."

A weapon? John frowned in confusion at that, his eyebrows knotting in concentration. It didn't make sense at all that Barrett would give him a weapon…he would have no use for such a thing.

"Do you know where we are, Cena?" Barrett asked as they suddenly came to a halt in front of a single white door. Three gleaming, gold letter were placed on it at eye level: A-A-A.

"Honestly sir, I have no idea." John shook his head.

"This entire hallway is the prisoner hold." Wade said, reaching up and knocking a single knuckled just below the gold letters, "The doors are marked with letters to identify the type of prisoner they hold. The first letter stands for how much power the prisoner holds, in this case Alpha, which means this man had thousands, maybe even millions under his control. The second letter stands for the importance of this man, also Alpha in this case, meaning that he is universally known across the globe. And the third letter stands for how dangerous the prisoner is, again it is Alpha, which means he is as dangerous as they come and must be kept bound at all times."

"Forgive me, sir, but I didn't know that prisoners were held in the Royal house." John said, the surprise evident in his voice.

"They normally aren't." Wade nodded, "We tend to hold them here only while they are to be interrogated. After that they are normally transferred to a correctional facility. This one, however, is here because his chances of escape are very high. No normal prison could hold him, so I ordered him to be transferred here after he was captured in the raid. And of course, as soon as I heard we had captured him I knew he would be the perfect gift for you…"

"You're giving me a prisoner?" John raised his eyebrows.

"Think of him as a plaything." Wade smirked knowingly, "For you and only you. Once you see who it is, it'll become quite clear to you why this is such a generous gift. My only request is that you don't play too rough with him. I need him alive. Plus, as long as he is alive he is yours to do with as you please. I'm sure you can have quite a bit of fun with him."

"Who is it?" John couldn't help but ask.

"Why don't you go in and see?" Barrett reached into his pocket, pulling out a golden, glimmering ring of keys. Selecting one from the ring, he reached out, gently sliding it into the keyhole of the door. Turning it to the side, he pushed the door open, holding out his arm to beckon John forward.

"I'll leave you to your devices." Wade said, shoving the keys back into his pocket, "General Gabriel has a lot of experience with prisoners. If you don't mind sharing, I can ask him to come join you when he is done with dinner. I know you two enjoy each other's company, and I know for a fact he would be glad to assist you in any way he could."

"Yes sir, that'd be good." John nodded.

"I will go speak with him then." Barrett turned away from John, heading back down the hallway, hands still clasped behind his back.

* * *

Who the hell could it be?

The door, it turned out, led into another short hallway that ended in another white door. Walking slowly, John's mind couldn't help but cycle through all of the people it could possibly be. He could think of a few—all of them enticing—but really it could be any one of the rebel leaders. He had heard word that Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase had escaped the rebel base before the troops had time to storm in and capture them, so it couldn't be one of those two… And Barrett would never give him Hunter Hearst Helmsley, the very leader of the rebel resistance. The man was simply too valuable, too dangerous to be given away as a gift…no, John shook his head as he approached the white door, it couldn't be the infamous King of Kings. Of all the rebel leaders, Hunter would be the one that Barrett would kill on sight. He wouldn't keep him alive long enough for John to toy with him, and he certainly wouldn't give him to John to keep him forever. Didn't matter anyway, John thought as he shook his head, Hunter was too old for his tastes, and Barrett was a smart enough man to know that. John had never been given a prisoner before, but he'd heard Justin and Otunga speak of getting rebels as gifts from Barrett. Both of them agreed that it was one of the best things Wade could give: a rebel slave to do whatever you wanted with… Otunga and Gabriel had told stories of the things they'd done with their prisoners…

And now Cena would have one of his very own.

Reaching out, he placed his hand on the door handle, lifting it up and stepping into the room.

It was a spacious room, maybe the size of a large bedroom, with thin, gray carpet lining the floor. The walls were bare and blindingly white, and there wasn't a single window to be seen. In the center of the room was a mattress sitting directly on the carpet—no bed frame to be seen. It had dark, stormy gray sheets on it and what looked to be a thick paler gray quilt. There was a single pillow that matched the sheets, and upon closer inspection John could see it was indented in the middle, as if recently slept on. The whole room was very bare, almost sterile looking, the muted gray colors doing very little in terms of decoration. Taking a step inside, John shut the door behind him, turning to his left…and then he froze, his entire body going completely still, even his very breathing going silent.

It couldn't be.

There was a man sitting on the carpet, his back against the far wall. He wore no shirt or shoes or socks, only a pair of black sweatpants that hung low on his hips, revealing a tantalizing v-cut. His abdomen was quite delicious looking, with bronze skin covering taut abs. His pecs, though certainly not as large as John's, were certainly impressive. This was clearly a man who pressed himself physically, for his arms—laced with black tattoos from the deltoids all the way down to his wrists—were muscular as well. He had the lean, ropey muscles of a swimmer or a runner, not the thick, bulging muscles of a bodybuilder like John, and the effect was quite sexy. The brown hair on his head was short, just a bit longer then a buzz cut. The most famous feature this handsome man possessed, however, were his eyes, and when he looked up at John, the general suddenly understood why. His eyes were such a pale shade of blue they looked almost icy, and as soon as that frozen gaze landed on John the man tensed up, his eyes narrowing like a…well, like a viper.

"Cena." The man spat, glaring up at the general with pure hatred. He shifted slightly, his body moving awkwardly, and that's when John realized that his hands were handcuffed behind his back.

"Randy Orton." John replied, still slightly shocked.

"What the fuck do you want?" The man known as the Legend Killer spat, his lips pursed in an angry scowl as he stared up at the man before him.

Oh, he owed Barrett _big time_, John thought as he grinned deviously. This was far, far better than he expected…

"Did you come here just to stare at me?" Randy asked sarcastically, remaining leaning against the drywall.

"Tell me something, Randy, are you always this angry of a person…or is it just worse right now because you know we've finally crushed your pathetic resistance?" John smirked, folding his arms across his chest, looking down at the rebel leader.

"Fuck you." Orton hissed, his face turning deep scarlet.

"Touchy subject?" John chuckled darkly.

"If you think it's funny that you killed hundreds of my men, then you're just as much of a sick bastard as your leader." Randy growled, his cheeks still red with anger.

"Don't act like you haven't killed plenty of Nexus soldiers yourself. You're lucky to even be alive right now…all the crimes you've committed, you're lucky Barrett hasn't put a bullet in your head." Cena shook his head, taking a step forward. To his chagrin, Randy tensed up as he drew closer. It seemed the rebel leader was afraid…

"You want to talk about crimes? What about the fact that your Nexus soldiers kill civilians? What about the fact that the Nexus government tortures their prisoners? Don't stand there and fucking preach to me about committing crimes when your soldiers are the worst there is!" Randy snarled, baring his teeth like a predator. He shifted on the ground, wrists straining against the cuffs, cold metal digging into his skin.

"Do you really think it's smart to be talking to me like that?" John questioned, taking another step towards Randy and holding back a smile as the Legend Killer flinched in response, "I mean, you're handcuffed and deep with the Royal House. You are helpless, Orton. You're not going to escape…and Barrett's left you for me. Do you really think its smart to be insulting me and my soldiers when you are completely at my mercy?"

Randy opened his mouth to angrily reply, but he fell silent, John's words sinking in. What the general was saying was true, he was bound…not to mention weak from the earlier interrogation he'd been forced to endure. Cena was a strong man…if it really came down to it, Randy didn't stand a chance. Especially since his hands were cuffed. He hated this; hated the feeling of the metal on his hands…hated that he had been stupid enough to get captured…but most of all, he hated the arrogant smile on John Cena's face.

John couldn't help but smirk as he saw the fear and rage enter Randy's cold eyes. He could almost read the captured man's thoughts…it was only just now sinking into Randy's mind that he was a prisoner, that John could do whatever he wanted with him. Judging from the way Randy's eyes flashed and his body tensed up, John could guess that the rebel leader did _not_ like being under someone else's control. That didn't surprise John, Randy was, after all, the third highest ranking rebel soldier in the resistance. Hunter was their leader, and Shawn Michaels and Randy Orton were his two right hand men. Shawn was known for being a brilliant philosopher, a man totally against the Nexus regime, a man who loved to preach democracy and other bullshit like freedom. Hunter was the strategist, the military leader of the rebels. His knowledge of the military, when combined with Shawn's ideology, had made the rebels a formidable force against the Nexus. Randy Orton had been a soldier in the resistance, rising through the rebel ranks quickly. Hunter had taken a liking to the young man, promoting him to a rank second only to himself and Shawn. Randy's almost obsessive determination and fierce, dangerous temper had made him infamous throughout the world. Cena could see now that all the rumors about Randy were true: he was young and hot headed, unwilling to show fear…and as handsome as a man could possibly be. Perhaps that had been what had drawn Hunter to the young rebel…

"You're not fooling me, Randy." Cena stepped even closer, now only two feet away from the seated rebel, "I know you're scared of me—"

"Don't make me laugh." Orton said, rising slowly to his feet so that he was looking into John's eyes.

"It's all right to be afraid, Randy." Cena's smirk grew wider, "You know, I can do whatever I want to you…"

"If you're going to beat the shit out of me, go ahead and get on with it." Randy growled. Now that he was standing John got a good look at his stomach…the flexing six-pack looked particularly savory…

"I wasn't planning on hurting you. At least," John shrugged, his folded arms raising and then lowering, "Not as long as you obey me."

"Fuck off." Randy snapped, light eyes narrowing, "I won't be your little slave to order around."

"You really don't have much of a choice." Cena said calmly, "You see, I have the power right now, and I intend to use it to make you pay for all the trouble you've caused me and the rest of the Nexus."

"Go fuck yourself." Randy snorted, lips curling in disgust, "Or better yet, go suck Wade Barrett's dick. That's all you generals are fucking good for anyway—"

Randy's insult was interrupted by a cry of pain as John suddenly swung his arm out, the backside of his hand connecting with Randy's cheek. The backhanded slap was strong enough to knock Randy to the floor, the rebel giving a yelp of surprise and pain as he fell to his knees, the carpet scratching at his skin. He lay on the floor a moment, seething in anger that this general would dare touch him, his cheek touching the carpet, unable to get up because of his bound hands. Randy growled in protest as John reached down, his fingers coiling around Randy's neck, lifting the slightly smaller man up. Orton struggled, kicking out with his legs as he was pulled to his feet, John's fingers wrapped around his throat. And then suddenly the general shoved him against the wall, making Randy howl in pain as his bare back connected with the drywall. He struggled more then, twisting and turning his body as much as he could with his hands cuffed. His continued defiance made the impatient Cena angry, and Randy suddenly felt the fingers around his neck tightening. He coughed a bit, his body going still as he realized John was cutting off his air supply. Just as Randy began to see black spots in his vision, John's grip suddenly loosened…though, not completely. His hand remained wrapped around Randy's throat, fingers still threateningly pressed against his hot, tan skin.

"Now, you listen to me, _Randy_." John hissed, holding the bound man against the wall, "As far as Barrett's concerned, you belong to _me_ now, and I can do whatever the fuck I want with you. Do you understand?"

Randy was silent, his smoldering eyes glaring at the general with hatred, his back and bound arms pressed up against the wall.

"I said, _do you understand_?" John snarled, his fingers pressing against Randy's throat as leaned in close to his prisoner, their lips mere inches from each other. They were so close John could feel Randy's hot, ragged breath on his own neck.

"Y-yes!" Randy stammered, choking on his voice as John cut off his air supply, "I…I under…understand!"

Cena's ocean colored eyes narrowed as he held onto Randy's throat, enjoying the panicky light that was filling his captives eyes as he pressed his fingertips a little harder on his neck.

"P-please!" Orton coughed, gasping for air, squirming beneath John's hold, "J-just…let go! Please!"

As much as he enjoyed hearing Randy beg for mercy, John didn't want to kill his prisoner. He released his grip, smirking as he saw the relief in Orton's eyes, his face regaining some of its color.

"Now, I like to think I'm a good guy, Randy." John said, leaning close to Randy, hand still wrapped around his neck, "So I'm going to make you an offer."

"An offer?" Randy's eyes narrowed suspiciously, though he remained still.

"Yes." John nodded, "A simple deal for your freedom."

His freedom? Randy couldn't believe those words… He knew that Hunter and Shawn were both safe, and by now they'd probably realized he'd been captured. Hunter cared for him a lot, and Randy knew the blonde would do everything within his power to save his young protégé…but he was deep in Nexus territory. As long as he was at the Royal House, Hunter would never be able to save him. If he could somehow cut a deal with Cena…get the general to sneak him out of the Royal House…then maybe he'd actually have a chance of getting back to Hunter and Shawn…

"I'm listening." Orton said, forcing himself to look the Nexus general in the eye.

"I want you to go down on me, Randy." Cena replied, reaching up with the hand that was not strangling his prisoner, his thumb drawing lightly across Randy's cheek. Randy flinched as soon as he felt John stroke his face, his heart suddenly quickening its pace in his chest. He wasn't entirely surprised by Cena's offer…he'd guessed that that was what the kind of thing the general had in mind as soon as he entered the room. But still…the thought of doing _that_ for a Nexus general made him feel sick to his stomach.

"Willingly suck me off and I'll give you your freedom." John went on, his thumb still caressing Randy's cheek, "But you need to make it good. If I'm not satisfied…if I think you're holding back…I'll lock you up forever, do you understand?"

"Just…just suck you off? That's it?" Randy's voice was disbelieving, suspicious.

"Just suck me off." Cena nodded in response, "And then you're free to go."

Randy fell silent for a moment, his blue eyes falling away from John's stare.

"Let me put it this way, Randy, either you do this willingly and gain your freedom, or I'll call Wade Barrett himself in here and we'll _both_ take turns making you scream" Cena's nails dug into the warm flesh over Randy's trachea, "Now, I am being more then generous in making you this offer. You and I both know it's in your best interest to accept…but I won't wait around forever for you to make a decision."

Could he do it? Randy chewed on his bottom lip in thought. He knew deep down that he was exceptionally lucky that the general was even making him this offer… The words of Cena's threat rang in Randy's ears even after silence filled the air: _we'll both take turns making you scream_. He knew how the Nexus generals operated, he knew that Cena would make good on that threat if he needed to. If Randy tried to defy John, if he didn't take this offer he had no doubt in his mind that he'd end up getting passed around the Nexus generals like some kind of sex toy. As much as he hated the man before him, the idea of spending the rest of his life as a slut for the Nexus leaders made him want to scream…he could do this, right? He could do a quick blowjob and be done with it…

"Ok." Randy gave a slow nod, "I'll do it."

"Smart choice." Cena suddenly released his hold on Randy's neck.

* * *

**Please review! Part 2 will be up shortly. **


	4. NexusRandy: Part 2

**4. Prisoner—Nexus/Randy (Part 2)**

* * *

Randy swallowed dryly, suddenly feeling very nervous. Leaning against the wall for support, he slid to the ground, landing on his knees. It was a bit hard to balance with his hands cuffed behind his back, but after some shuffling he managed to remain still.

"This would be a lot easier if you took off my handcuffs." Randy grumbled quietly, his face turning red.

"Not a chance." Cena growled, reached down his hands. Nimble fingers working at his pants, John undid his leather belt and slid down the black zipper of his uniform. Randy's face turned an even darker shade of red as Cena pulled out his already half-hard cock. To Randy's dismay the general was extremely well endowed, his thick dick jutting out proudly, the swollen head already leaking a bit a clear fluid. Cena must've been getting off on choking Randy for him to be so aroused already. Randy couldn't help himself, he looked up, his icy eyes meeting Cena's cocky gaze. The Nexus soldier was smirking down at him, clearly enjoying having his prisoner on his knees before him. Lowering his gaze back down, Randy crawled across the floor slightly, pulling himself a little closer to John's groin. He was now at eye level with Cena's cock, barely inches away from it. To Randy's fury John reached down, placing his hand on the back of Randy's head, his fingers weaving into Randy's short brown hair, tugging his prisoner towards him.

Taking a labored swallow, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat, Randy leaned forward. John held his cock with his other hand, holding it steady as suddenly Randy's tongue flicked out—cautious, testing. Cena bit back a sigh of pleasure as Randy's tongue slithered across the head of his cock, the warm, wet appendage drawing across the slit on the end. Randy took a deep breath, and this time tilted his head to the side, placing his tongue on the base of John's dick, and then sliding it all the way up, causing the general to shiver as Randy licked the length of him. Feeling a bit emboldened, Randy leaned even more forward and hesitantly wrapped his lips around the head of John's cock. His tongue darting out, he teased the head, lips tightening around the thick cock in his mouth. Then Randy pulled away, lapping at the underside of John's dick, his tongue waving back and forth against the hot skin, making Cena's grip on his hair tighten.

"More." Cena grunted, pushing his hips forward, his dick brushing against Randy's cheek.

Randy grit his teeth in anger, but he complied nonetheless, hating himself deeply as his mouth moved higher, tongue swirling across the length of John's impressive cock. He brushed his lips against the head of John's dick then, lapping out with his tongue then sliding his lips across the head. Suddenly Cena yanked on his hair, pulling Randy's head away from his cock, making the younger man cry out it pain as his scalp felt like it was being ripped from him.

"Suck me." John hissed in annoyance, glaring down at his prisoner.

Randy bit back an angry reply. He leaned forward, this time wrapping his lips around John's thick cock, bobbing his head down. The general moaned in pleasure as Randy's hot mouth squeezed around his dick, and then the head of his cock pushed up against the back of Randy's throat, the soft velvety inside of Randy's mouth feeling like heaven to John. He couldn't restrain himself then; letting out an animalistic growl, John pulled on Randy's head, shoving his dick down his prisoners throat. Randy's eyes widened in surprise as he felt John's massive cock bury itself in his throat, but he remained still as John began bucking his hips, his dick sliding in and out of Randy's mouth with a slick wet sound. Remembering Cena's orders to make it good, Randy began bobbing his head in motion with John's thrusts, sucking as hard as he could, hollowing out his cheeks so that every inch of John's dick was sliding against the inside of Randy's mouth. Cena grunted in ecstasy as felt Randy swallow, his throat tightening around his cock, and he began thrusting faster and faster, stabbing his dick deep into Randy's throat. Orton could feel his eyes watering as Cena throat fucked him, trying his hardest just to remain breathing as John's cock was shoved past his lips and deep into his throat.

"Mmm…yes…" Cena moaned, tilting his head back and closing his eyes in pleasure as he continued to fuck Randy's hot mouth.

John's face flushed suddenly, and then his thrusting grew more furious, his cock moving so quickly Randy could feel his throat getting fucked raw. Randy suddenly panicked then, realizing what John was about to do, and he tried to pull away, but John's hand held his head firmly in place. His cock shoved deep past Randy's lips, John continued bucking his hips, throat fucking Randy as hard as he could.

"Mmm…gonna fucking cum!" John hissed.

Randy cried out in protest, squirming and fighting John's hold on him, but it was a useless effort. His howling made his throat vibrate against John's cock, and that was enough to send the soldier over the edge. Moaning, John thrust his dick into Randy's throat, again and again and again he buried his swollen cock into Randy's hot wet mouth, and then to Randy's horror his dick twitched, his entire body convulsing as he came in Randy's throat. Randy swallowed miserably as he felt his throat fill up with John's hot cum. Because John was holding his head in place Randy had no choice but to lap at John's cock, trying to rid his mouth of the white liquid. Cena thrust into his throat a few more times, completely emptying himself, and then he pulled away, sliding his dick out of Randy's mouth. Randy fell to the floor after that, hitting the carpet as he began coughing hard. The taste of cum filled his mouth—salt and sex. Swallowing several times, Randy coughed again, clenching his reddened, watery eyes shut. He had never felt so ashamed in his life…not only had he sucked Nexus cock, but he let John _come_ in his throat… Fuck, Randy had never felt so dirty before…so completely disgusted with himself…

"You know Randy, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you've done that before." John panted, reaching down and stuffing his spent dick into pants.

"F-fuck you…" Randy choked, his voice raspy and raw.

"Mmm…how does it feel knowing I fucked your throat, Randy?" John scoffed, staring down at his prone prisoner, "What do you think Hunter's going to think once he finds out you sucked my dick like a little slut? You think he's still going to want you in the resistance once he finds out you like blowing Nexus cock?"

"Shut up!" Randy spat, sitting up slightly, licking his dry lips, "You…you got what you wanted. Now let me go!"

"Did you really think one fucking blowjob was going to make up for all you've done against the Nexus?" Cena sneered, shaking his head as he reached down to smooth his uniform.

"You…you said—" Randy sputtered, eyes going wide.

"Randy," John reached down, gripping Randy's chin, tilting his head so that he was looking up at Cena, "You've been an enemy of the Nexus state for…two, three years now? Now, as much as I enjoyed coming in your mouth, did you really think I'd let you go after a single blowjob? Did you really think that was the only price you'd have to pay?"

"But…the deal…" Randy protested, pleading eyes staring up at John, the rebel suddenly looking very pitiful.

"I don't think you quite understand the position you're in." John said, tightening his grip on Randy's chin, "Barrett gave you to _me_. I control you…you're _mine_ now, and I can do whatever I want to you…even lie to you."

"You made a fucking deal with me!" Randy roared, jerking his head away from Cena's touch.

"You're a fucking rebel dog. Better yet, you're _my _rebel dog." John rolled his eyes, pulling his hand away from Randy, "Deals with you mean nothing."

"Fuck you!" Randy snarled, scrambling to his knees, backing away from John, his back hitting the drywall, "I'll never be yours!"

"You're going to make this a lot harder on yourself if you insist on defying me." Cena shook his head.

"If you think I'm going to be a good little slave that obeys your every command, then you got another thing coming!" Randy spat, baring his teeth as he glared up at John, "I'll never fucking listen to you—"

He was interrupted by a sudden, abrupt banging on the white wooden door. Both John and Randy turned, both going silent as they stared at the entrance to the room. There was a brief pause, and then the banging of a fist on wood again.

"Come in." John called out, turning away from Randy, his eyes focusing in on the door.

The silver handle turned, and then in stepped the youngest Nexus general: Justin Gabriel. He, too, was wearing his black and yellow military uniform, the starched fabric stretched tight against his dark skin. Gabriel's shaggy black hair hung across his eyes, and he reached up, running a hand through his straight hair as he stepped forward, shutting the door behind him. He wore an easy, hungry smirk, flashing his white teeth at his fellow general. Two or three more steps across the gray carpet and the South African soon found himself standing only a few feet away from Cena and Randy.

"John." Justin nodded in greeting, "Barrett told me that you've acquired a new pet."

"Yes. Randy here was just explaining to me that he'll never obey me." Cena turned, looking down at the fuming prisoner.

"Aw, how cute." Gabriel laughed, taking another step forward, his dark eyes looking down greedily at the half-naked captive, "Need some help taming him? He looks a little wild…"

Randy's jaw muscles bulged out as he grinded his teeth together, fear flooding his arteries. Cena wouldn't want to share…would he? Despite how much he hated the general, Randy found himself praying that John would want to keep him all to himself. He couldn't do this, couldn't let more Nexus scum put their hands on him. How could he ever look any of them in the eye again? No, he had to escape…he couldn't take this. Couldn't take being some toy for these men he hated with every fiber of his being.

"You know Justin," Cena scowled, "I think he needs to be taught a lesson. He's needs to learn his place."

"What do you want me to do?" Gabriel placed his hands on his hips, smirking down at Randy.

"Make him come." John ordered, taking a step back, "Make him come hard like the little rebel slut he is."

* * *

Justin wasted no time. Randy snarled in rage as he felt the younger general suddenly reach down, grabbing him by the arms. Grunting in effort, Gabriel lifted Randy to his feet, turning and dragging him towards the mattress in the center of the room. Randy howled in anger, dragging his feet against the carpet, kicking out and trying desperately to escape, but it was no use. Though Justin was young, he was strong, and he placed both his hands under Randy's arms, dragging the prisoner forward. Randy cried out in surprise as Justin suddenly placed both hands on his back, shoving him hard. Orton fell onto the mattress, landing on his side, grimacing in pain from the sudden impact. Justin was on top of him before he had any time to react, grabbing Randy by the shoulders and flipping him onto his back, ignoring the fact that Randy was now forced to lay on top of his own arms. Orton's tan body squirmed against the gray, cottony sheets as he struggled against Justin's hold, but it was no use. With his hands bound he was no match for the general.

"Perhaps, Randy, you now realize that you should've been more polite to me earlier." John chuckled, reaching up and loosening his collar, pulling apart the shiny black buttons.

"F-fuck you!" Randy screamed, his voice raw as he wriggled under Justin's probing hands.

"Don't go easy on him." Cena snapped, looking down at Justin as he pulled off his military jacket, "He doesn't deserve it."

"I'm going to make you come Randy," Justin snickered, climbing on top of the prisoner, "How do you like the sound of that?"

"Go to hell!" Randy spat, glaring up at Justin with hatred.

Gabriel reached down, gripping the waist of Randy's black sweatpants, yanking the fabric down. The rebel howled in shame, kicking his legs out frantically, his muscular thighs straining against the touch of the Nexus general. His efforts were futile, however, for Gabriel slid the pants down his legs easily, yanking them off and casting them to the floor. Both Cena and Gabriel smirked down at Randy, causing the slave's cheeks to burn bright red as he realized they could see every inch of his naked body. Neither of the generals made any effort to his their stares, both of their eyes traveled up and down Randy's tan, tight body, their grins widening with every inch they saw. Justin kicked Randy's thighs apart then, forcing Randy to spread his legs, his sizeable cock and tight pink entrance now open for all to see. Kneeling between Randy's legs, Justin sat up slightly, ginning down at the helpless man.

"Jerk him off." John commanded from where he stood

"D-don't fucking touch me!" Randy stuttered, his voice panicky.

Justin ignored him. Reaching out, he wrapped his fingers around Randy's limp dick, dragging his fingertips slowly across the hot flesh. Orton's entire body tensed up, his muscles going rigid as Justin's hand moved up and down his cock. Fuck…it felt so good… Randy bit his bottom lip to suppress a whine as his cock began to swell. Justin smirked down at him, quickening his pace, jerking his hand up and down Randy's dick, fingers rubbing him all the way from the base of his cock up to the sensitive head. As his fingers wrapped around the head of Randy's cock, thumb drawing across the tiny slit on the end, Randy sucked in a sharp breath. Gabriel didn't stop there, he moved his clenched fist up and down, tugging at Randy's now erect cock, his fingers moving across the hot flesh feeling so terribly good. Randy tilted his head back, scrunching his eyes shut, trying to think of anything other than the feeling of this handjob. It was no use; Justin's hand began pumping his cock furiously, making Randy's chest flush bright red as his dick got so hard it was almost painful.

"P-please…just stop…" Randy whined, his voice strained like he was in pain.

"What's wrong Randy?" Cena growled sarcastically, kicking off his boots, "Afraid to let a Nexus soldier make you come? You better fucking get used to it…"

"You want me to make him really scream?" Justin asked, turning to look at John, his fist still jerking Randy's dick practically raw.

"Do it." John hissed, his eyes glaring at Randy's flushed face.

"N-no don't—" Randy cried out as he felt Justin's other hand trail up the inside of his thigh, his nails dragging across the soft skin. Justin ignored his protests, sliding his fingers farther up. Randy's head snapped up, his pale eyes widening in fear as he suddenly felt Justin probing at his entrance, the tips of his fingers pushing at Randy's asshole. He continued fisting Randy's cock with his other hand, his fingers tugging at the sensitive flesh as he pushed a single finger inside Randy, making the prisoner arch his back in pleasure. He quickly added another a finger, sliding the two digits in and out of Randy quickly as his fist yanked on his cock. Justin shoved his fingers back into Randy's ass, scissoring them back and forth, swirling them until he suddenly found that pleasure spot. As soon as the tips of his fingers grazed that spot Randy let a loud moan, unable to keep himself from bucking his hips, his cock rubbing in and out of Justin's closed fist.

"N-no…don't…" Randy groaned, biting his bottom lip as he thrust his hips up, Justin's fingers burying deep inside him.

"You want me to stop, Randy?" Justin asked innocently, fingers tugging at Randy's cock, his palm grazing over the head of Randy's dick.

Randy didn't answer, merely raising his hips in unison with Justin's jerking. Cena was watching his prisoner intensely, resisting the overwhelming urge to reach his hand into his pants and stark jacking off. The sight of Randy lying on his back, completely naked while Justin pumped his cock and shoved his fingers in and out of Randy's tight ass was mind blowing. The fact that Randy's cheeks were blushing bright pink, his back arched in pure pleasure, high-pitched whining escaping from his throat as he bucked his hips against Justin's hands only made the dirty scene even sexier. John's fingers were twitching at his sides, itching to push Justin out of the way and finish Randy off himself, but the other general was doing such a good job, he couldn't stop him now…especially since, by the looks of things, Randy was teetering on the edge, just about ready to blow.

"I said, do you want me to stop?" Gabriel repeated, staring down at the captive.

"N-no…" Orton gasped, unable to believe his own words. Justin's fingers tugging on his cock just felt too fucking good…and when his two fingers rubbed that special spot inside him…he almost saw white. How could this feel so good? This was Justin Gabriel who was jerking him off! It wasn't supposed to feel this good…this was one of his worst enemies…how could he be getting off from this? Why did it feel so fucking good? He couldn't stop bucking his hips against Justin's thrusting fingers, couldn't stop from arching his back, allowing Justin fingers to thrust in and out of his ass.

"You want to cum, Randy?" Justin teased, his fingers sliding up the length of Randy's cock.

Randy bit his lip as he moaned, thrusting his hips, his dick rubbing against Gabriel's warm fingertips.

Justin turned, brown eyes looking at John expectantly.

"Do it." Cena commanded, his eyes narrowing as he stared hard at his flustered prisoner. His own cock was painfully hard, tenting in his pants. He wanted badly to jerk himself…that, or pin Randy to the bed and fuck him senseless. But he was enjoying watching Randy get off…he could wait for his own pleasure a little bit longer. It'd be worth it to watch the rebel cum in Justin's hands. Justin's hands pumped up and down Randy's cock, fingers dragging across the sensitive skin. He thrust his fingers in and out of Randy's ass, his digits pressing and rubbing against that sensitive spot just as his fist jerked on Randy's swollen cock. The dual pleasure of his dick being rubbed and his ass being teased with Justin's skilled fingers was too much for Randy; crying out, he threw his head back, squeezing his eyes shut, his entire lean body convulsing as he came. His cock jerking as his body tensed, Randy came hard in Justin's hand, his dick shooting a burst of hot white liquid against his fingers, his ass tightening with each tensing of his body. Within a few pumps of Justin's hand Randy was completely spent, his entire body going weak, chest rising and falling as he panted, coming off the high of the intense orgasm.

"That's all I'll be needing from you, Justin." John said, his eyes still focusing on Randy.

"Aw…I don't get anything?" The South African pouted as he stood up, turning to look at the other general.

"Some other time, Justin. For now I want some time alone with him." Cena answered evenly.

"Fair enough." Justin shrugged, turning and heading for the door. As much as he wanted a piece of the rebel prisoner, he had his own toys to play with…if John wanted him to wait, then that was perfectly acceptable. He reached down and swung the door open, quickly disappearing into the hallway.

John had watched him go, but as the younger general disappeared from sight, he turned to look down at his prisoner again. Randy was still lying on his back, his hands cuffed behind him, legs still spread wide apart. His chest heaving up and down, he was still panting, still feeling the aftereffects of coming hard. His chest was flushed red, and his eyes had that sexy, half-lidded over, hazy look that made it quite clear what had just happened to him. John was standing only a few feet away from the bed, smirking to himself as he watched his captive. While Justin had been jerking Randy off John had begun to undress, removing his jacket and his boots. Now he stood only in his black uniform pants and matching black undershirt, but with a quick tugging on the hem of the shirt, he soon found himself casting it to the floor, his massive chest now bare.

"I h-hate you." Randy muttered, glaring up at Cena.

"You really should be thanking me." John rolled his eyes, "I could just come in here, fuck you and be done with it…but I asked Justin to make you come. And, judging from what just happened, you fucking loved it."

"I should thank you for passing me to another guy like some whore?" Randy snapped, his voice filled with disbelief, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Maybe you shouldn't have insulted me." John shrugged, reaching down and pulling on his pants, "Perhaps, if you had been more obedient and less defiant, I wouldn't have had to punish you by letting Justin do that."

Randy fell silent, looking away, his cheeks blushing as John tugged his pants off, now standing completely naked. To Randy's horror John's cock was already hard, proudly jutting up from between his legs. The prisoner couldn't help but sneak a look out of the corner of his eye, his heart sinking as he saw that Cena was _extremely_ well endowed…

"You know Randy, I actually don't really like sharing." Cena continued, taking a step forward, "But if that's what it takes to get you to obey me, then that's what I'm going to do."

"If you expect me to be a perfect little slave then you're in for disappointment." Randy shook his head, "That's never going to be me. As long as I'm alive…I'll never obey you!"

John's lips curled into an angry sneer, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Dropping down to his knees onto the mattress, he crawled forward, his large body quickly covering Randy's. The rebel hissed in displeasure as John kicked apart his legs, eyes widening as he felt the thick head of John's cock pressing against his thigh. Cena reached up, placing his forearms on either side of Randy's head, pinning the prisoner to the mattress, his muscular body pressed up tightly against Randy. The feeling of Randy's taut abdomen rubbing against his own stomach was enticing to John, and he couldn't help but thrust his hips forward, pushing his dick against Randy's groin, growling in pleasure as Randy shifted underneath him, the feeling of Randy rubbing against his hard on very, very welcome.

"Randy…" John reached out, drawing his fingers lightly across the rebel's jaw, "I don't think you quite understand the position you're in…"

Orton glowered at him, pursing his lips together, willing himself to remain as still as possible beneath John's naked body.

"You belong to me now." John continued, leaning forward and pressing his lips against Randy's throat, "You're my prisoner…and I can do whatever the fuck I want with you."

Randy jerked his head away from John's soft lips, but it was no use. Cena was pure muscle, and his body was heavy on top of Randy, holding the captive in place.

"If I want to fuck you…I will." John continued, his lips moving against Randy's neck as he spoke, "If I want you to suck my cock…you're going to suck my cock. If I want to watch Justin fuck you…I'll fucking watch Justin fuck you. If I want you to fuck three men at once…that's what's going to fucking happen. Do you understand?"

"So I'm supposed to be a little Nexus slut for the rest of my life?" Randy spat, his words both fearful and infuriated.

"You're _my_ slut." John snarled, pulling away from Randy's neck, his dark eyes glaring down at his prisoner, "I told you…I don't like sharing. But I swear to you, Randy…if you continue to disobey me, continue to defy me at every chance you get…I will tell Gabriel, Slater, Otunga, and even Barrett himself that they can fuck you anytime they want. Is that what you want Randy? You want to be a whore that gets passed around by the generals?"

Randy seethed, looking away…unable to bring himself to meet John's hard gaze.

"I said, _is that what you want_?" John reached forward, gripping Randy's chin, tilting it up and forcing Randy to look at him.

"N-no." Randy mumbled, his pale eyes staring hard into John's own sapphire glare.

"That's what I thought." Cena grinned arrogantly down at him.

To Randy's shock, John leaned forward, nuzzling against his neck, his lips at work at the hot skin covering Randy's throat. Cena pushed his hips forward, and Randy had to grit his teeth to keep from crying out as he felt the general's massive cock push against his ass. Cena's lips then moved up from his neck, his body still pushing up against Randy's warm frame as their lips connected. Randy was so surprised that he went completely still as the Nexus soldier kissed him, pressing their mouths together. The gentle act was so unexpected that Randy didn't even fight back as John pushed his tongue forward, probing Randy's mouth. The kiss was soft, John's lips moving against Randy's his tongue pressing against the inside of Randy's cheek. Once it became clear that Cena wasn't about to hurt him, Randy slowly relaxed, letting out the tension that had been coiled in his entire body. Sighing slightly, Randy turned his head to the side, giving John full access to his mouth. After all that had happened, giving in to a simple kiss to keep John from getting angry seemed like an easy trade. John was really getting into the kiss…rolling his hips forward, he pushed himself against Randy's body, reaching down and placing one hand on the rebel's hip, fingernails digging into the flesh. His desire was clear: swallowing nervously, Randy stuck his own tongue forward, pushing it against John's tongue, moving his lips against John's. A small part of Randy was screaming at him that this was a Nexus soldier he was kissing, but he didn't care. If all it took to keep John from throwing him to the other generals was a kiss, then so be it. Randy could suck up his pride for a few moments and make out with Cena…especially if it meant he wouldn't have to do anything with anyone else.

John must've been very pleased that Randy was participating in the kiss, for he let go of Randy's hip, his hand moving towards his groin. Cena couldn't help but smile as he wrapped his fingers around Randy's already half-hard dick…it seemed the prisoner was enjoying the kiss more than he was letting on. Orton couldn't help but sigh in pleasure as John's hand moved up and down his cock, those skillful fingers quickly making his cock swell and stiffen. John himself needed no encouragement; he thrust his hips forward, his dick rubbing against Randy's, making both of them tense.

"Mmm…Randy," John pulled away from the kiss, moving his lips towards Randy's ear, "As long as you obey me…as long as you behave yourself…you'll be mine only, I promise."

"You really think I'd be stupid enough to believe that? After…after what happened earlier?" Randy's voice came out in barely controlled gasps as John continued stroking his cock, his palm rubbing against the head of Randy's dick. Their hot bodies were thrusting against each other; John's hips pushing forward against Randy's groin and Randy thrusting upwards, his cock sliding in and out of John's hand.

"This is different." John shook his head, teeth scraping against Randy's ear, "I really do want you all to myself…but I want you to obey me as well. I will have no problem punishing you if you decide to defy me…but if you just give in and do as I say, then I will make this as pleasurable as possible for you."

Randy fell silent at that, closing his eyes as a low moan escaped past his lips. The feeling of John pumping his cock was amazing…lifting his hips in the air, Randy arched his back, thrusting into John's waiting hand. He could still feel the thick head of John's cock pushing against his entrance…Cena's intentions were clear. He wanted Randy, wanted him very badly… Could Randy do it? Could he be Cena's willing partner…if it meant he'd be safe from the other generals? Was it worth it? Could he really bring himself to have sex with Cena...could he really let the Nexus soldier do things to him, make him come? All for protection? When it really came down to it, he didn't have much of a choice…Justin had forced him into a handjob, Cena had tricked him into a blowjob… When it really came down to it, Cena could hold him down and fuck him all day if he wanted…and there was nothing Randy could do about it. And what if he did anger John? What if John did decide to let the other generals do whatever they wanted with him? Randy couldn't help but think of Wade Barrett…the leader of the Nexus himself… Just the thought of Barrett putting his hands on Randy, shoving his dick in his ass, making him suck his cock…just the thought of all that was enough to make Randy feel sick to his stomach. And what John had said about three men at once… Escape wasn't going to happen, not while he was in the Royal House, and that meant that John could do whatever he wanted to Randy. But could he do it? Could he willingly have sex with Cena…could he let Cena do things to him? Could he really be this man's sex slave? Was he so fucking pathetic that he'd willingly spread his legs for a man he hated with all his being…just to protect himself?

"Fuck you." Randy hissed, yanking his head away from John's lips, "I said I'll never be yours…and I fucking meant it."

The reaction in John was immediate: his eyes turned to cold fire, lips pursing in an enraged scowl. Letting go of Randy's cock, John reached up, growling in rage as he grabbed Randy by his brown hair, jerking the rebel's head back. Randy yelped as his scalp was practically ripped off, arching his back as John's grip on his hair tightened.

"I tried to be fair with you," John snarled into Randy's ear, barely containing his anger, "But you insist on fighting me and insulting me!"

"Fair? How the fuck have you been _fair_?" Randy hissed, blinking away tears as John's grip on his hair tightened, "You've made me your fucking prisoner! You've been forcing me into sex! How the fuck is any of this fair?"

"I have offered you a fair trade in exchange for your cooperation, and you still refuse!" John snapped.

"G-go to hell!" Randy stammered, struggling against John's hold.

"You want to act like a worthless rebel bitch?" John sneered, "Fine, you're going to get treated like one!"

Randy cried out in surprise as John sat up, releasing his hold on Randy's hair. Reaching down, John placed his hands on Randy's triceps, flipping the prisoner over onto his stomach. His hands bound behind his back, Randy fell down onto his chest, turning his head to the side, his eyes widening as he realized the position he was in. John reached forward, placing his hands on Randy's hips, pulling up so that Randy was resting on his knees. Because his chest was on the mattress and his hips were held up by John's hands his tight, perfect ass was high in the air, giving John a fantastic view. Kneeling between Randy's legs, John kicked out with his knees, pushing Randy's thighs apart so that his legs and ass were spread wide open.

"I could've made this good for you…" John hissed, digging his nails into Randy's hips, "I could've made you _love_ it…but if you want me to be rough, then fine!"

"N-no!" Randy panicked, his stomach wriggling across the gray sheets, "P-please don't—_ahh_!"

Randy howled in pain as John pushed his cock into him, the thick head sliding into his tight entrance.

"Fuck!" Randy whined, clenching his jaw, his teeth grinding together. Cena was so big! He felt like he was being ripped apart…

John cursed loudly as he buried himself inch by inch into Randy's ass, loving every second of it. What with how incredibly sexy the rebel soldier was, John couldn't believe how tight he was. His dick was practically getting choked by Randy's soft, hot ass. Pulling himself out, John suddenly slammed back into Randy, causing the prisoner to cry out in pain, squeezing his eyes shut. Cena only smirked at Randy's obvious pain. He had truly wanted to make Randy enjoy this as much as he was going to…but the man was infuriating! He had forced John to treat him like this, really, he did… Bucking his hips, John yanked his cock out of Randy only to slam it right back in.

"Oh fuck!" Randy moaned as John's dick stuffed him full.

"Mmm…going to fuck you _hard_ Randy…" Cena murmured, his voice slurring as the heat began building between his legs.

John began a vigorous pace, his dick sliding in and out of Randy's ass. Again and again and again he thrust his hips, fucking Randy for all he was worth. Randy grit his teeth as John pounded his ass from behind, hating the feeling of John's hands on his hips, holding him still. Soon Cena was thrusting inside him so fast that his balls were slapping against Randy's thighs, his cock shoving in and out of his ass. The friction of the hot, soft walls of Randy's ass sliding against John's hard dick was amazing, and Cena couldn't help but moan loudly as he buried himself deep inside of Randy. Pretty soon John could feel the heat between his legs building, and he quickened his pace, ramming himself in and out of Randy, thick cock stuffing inside of Randy's ass. Grunting, John bucked into Randy hard, rocking the rebel's entire body with each thrust of his hips. Moaning loudly, John bit his bottom lip, closing his eyes and tilting his head back in pure ecstasy. Randy yelped in surprise as he suddenly felt John's cock jerk inside of him, the thick dick shooting hot, white liquid into Randy's ass. John kept thrusting, each shove of his hips causing his cock to spit more and more cum inside Randy. After a few pumps he went still, his dick buried inside Randy as he held the prisoner still, his cock jerking a few more times, completely emptying himself into the rebel.

Soon John yanked himself out of Randy, letting go of his hips as he stood up. Orton immediately collapsed to the bed, panting heavily, his ass raw and red from John's attentions.

"I tried to be fair." John shook his head as he bent over, scooping his clothes off the ground, "But being nice to you obviously doesn't work."

Randy didn't say anything, he merely glared at John with pure hatred.

"You have a lot of fight in you, Randy." John said as he tugged on his pants and his shirt, "Obviously I won't be able to handle you by myself."

Randy's heartbeat raced at John's words, but he forced himself to remain silent, refusing to fall for the bait.

"Tomorrow I'll be back…" John growled as he turned, heading for the door, "And I won't be alone."

He reached down, yanking on the doorknob, disappearing before Randy had any time to comprehend exactly what those words meant.

* * *

**Please Review! Part 3 is coming. **


End file.
